Rivaux mais pas trop !
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Suite de mon OS "l'art le don d'avouer l'amour inavouer" ! pas la peine de l'avoir lu pour lire celle-ci ! Point de vue du lycée Hanshi ! Délire garenti ! pour en savoir plus venez voir D


Coucou tout le monde !! Non vous ne revez pas c'est bien moi Sochi !!!

ça fait longtemps mais cette OS m'a prit du temps, et comme vous pouvez voir la longueur, j'ai jamais autant écrit pour une OS xD

Les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à eux (vu ce que j'en fait XD ) sauf le pion Seiji qui m'appartien à moi =p

Voilà donc la suite de mon OS (une suite pas suite XD)

l'histoire c'est donc le point de vu du lycée Hanshi composé de : gazetto, miyavi, alice nine et kra ! (plus LM.C)

c'est beaucoup de connerie en général et des rivalités, on retrouve ceux du lycée Shuuitsu mais je vous laisse la surprise ^^ pour les courageux qui liront XD

j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Ce matin là au lycée Hanshi dans l'une des classes du deuxième étage, l'un des élèves dormait sur sa table. Il marmonnait on ne sait quoi et bouger activement sa jambe. Pour l'instant la prof ne l'avait pas remarquer, ce qui n'était pas le cas des voisins de ce dernier. Celui de droite, un petit brun, soupira et essaya de le réveillé.

-Miyavi....Miya youhou Miya réveille toi....

Celui-ci cala un peu plus sa tête entre ses bras en marmonnant, le brun aller passer au niveau supérieur en le secouant mais à peine eut-il le temps d'approcher ses mains de ses épaules que le dénommé Miyavi frappa un grand coup de pied dans le pied de sa table et en se relevant brusquement, il s'exclama.

-Buuuuuuuuuuut !!!!!

Il y eut alors un grand silence dans la pièce, Miyavi regarda alors autours de lui il remarqua bien vite les regards surprit, il rebaissa les bras en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et changea d'expression.

-Woups...

Il lança un regard en coin à son meilleur ami qui avait baissé la tête l'air désespéré. Tout le monde se mit alors à rigoler, certain plié en deux sur leur table, seul la prof n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela amusant.

-Alors comme ça mon cour est si ennuyant que vous vous êtes endormis, à moins que vous avez fait ça seulement pour amuser la galerie dans les deux cas je ne supporte pas ça. Aoi veuillez accompagné votre camarade chez le directeur.

-Bien madame.

Le désigné se leva donc et attendit que Miyavi en fasse de même, ce qu'il fit avec un long soupire, il traîna des pieds jusqu'à arriver vers son ami après avoir prit le mot écrit par la prof indiquant pourquoi elle l'avait exclus de ce cour. Dans le couloir il lui demanda.

-Alors Miya tu t'étais vraiment endormis ? Tu dors pas la nuit ou quoi ? Je sais que t'aime faire la fête mais quand même pas quand on a cours !

-Mais nan la c'était parce que c'était vraiment ennuyeux que je me suis endormis *baille* je fait la fête que le weekend.

-Oh non la c'est pire, soupira Aoi. A quoi tu rêver ?

-Je rêver qu'on gagnait le match de samedi contre le lycée Shuuitsu et c'était moi qui marquer le but de la victoire !!! Et Die et Kyo faisaient une de ces têtes muahahahaha !!!

-Ouais mais c'était qu'un rêve.

-Oh me déprime pas Aoi, je sais qu'on peux gagner.

-Ouais...on a plus de chance de gagner nous que vous.

-Oh ça va hein c'est pas parce que vous avez gagner l'année dernière que vous y arriveriez cette année, c'est nos rivaux direct et ça se joue toujours à peu....malheureusement c'est jamais dans notre sens.

Soudain ils croisèrent un ami dans le couloir.

-Oh Kai mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là t'es pas en cours ? Demanda Aoi.

-Si enfin non pas là, j'ai emmener Mai à l'infirmerie, il est malade et va rentrer chez lui.

-Arf c'est pas de chance, reprit-il.

-Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

-J'emmène Miya chez le directeur, il c'est endormis pendant le cours.

Le dénommé détourna le regard en baissant les yeux.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui en plus il a crier quand il c'est réveillé, faut qu'on y aille sinon c'est moi que la prof va engueuler parce que j'ai mit trop de temps, à plus Kai.

Alors qu'ils se séparèrent Aoi demanda à son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

-Ça le fait pas ça, il va me prendre pour quoi maintenant...

-T'avais qu'à y penser avant.

-Merci ton soutient est très important pour moi, fit ironiquement Miyavi.

-Aller fait pas la tête, t'es le plus populaire du lycée et capitaine de notre équipe de foot.

-Ouais mais ça fait pas tout...

-Mais tu sais qu'il t'aime bien.

-Oui, sourit-il.

-Bah voilà, bon désolé je vais te laisser à notre directeur.

-Tu me laisse affronter ça seul ? T'es pas gentil !

-Et oui haha ! Aller on se voit tout à l'heure.

Il fila alors retourner dans sa classe, laissant Miyavi planté devant la porte en verre, le papier dans sa main. Il hésita un moment avant de frapper, il eut pendant quelques secondes l'idée de partir en courant pour ne pas y aller mais c'était peine perdu avec les portes vitrées le directeur l'avait déjà sans doute vu. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et frappa à la porte, lorsqu'on lui dit d'entrer il passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oh tiens Miyavi, cela faisait un moment que vous n'étiez pas venu dans mon bureau, alors voyons voir qu'est-ce qui vous amène cette fois-ci.

Le désigné rentra entièrement dans le bureau, s'installa sur la chaise en face de l'homme, lui tendant le mot de la prof. L'homme le lut donc et reprit.

-Alors comme ça vous dormez en cours, pourtant vous auriez bien besoin de suivre.

Miyavi baissa la tête, et ben elle commencer mal la journée.

-Je vais donc sévir une nouvelle fois...mais vu que vous avez un match important samedi vous serez collé la semaine prochaine.

-Hein ?

-Et j'espère que vous ferez mordre la poussière à ceux du lycée Shuuitsu ! Non mais il va voir Fusaka quel est le meilleur lycée de la ville le sien ou le mien !

Miyavi regardait son directeur avec de grand yeux 'il est encore pire que moi' pensa-t-il.

-Erm erm enfin je m'égare là, bon maintenant que c'est arranger, vous pouvez retourner en cours.

Soudain la sonnerie retentit.

-Enfin non aller en pause, reprit le directeur.

C'est ce qu'il fit, un peu rapidement, il courut dans les couloirs et ce prit quelqu'un en pleine face.

-Ouch regarde où tu vas ! Fit Miyavi.

Il leva son regard vers un garçon châtain.

-Tu peux parler Miya toi tu courrais.

-'Scuse Shou mais j'me suis fait engueuler par la prof j'ai du aller chez le directeur donc j'voulais vite retourner voir les autres.

-Ok bon pas grave...je te demande pas pourquoi, je finirais par le savoir à un moment ou un autre.

-Mouais....bon j'y vais.

Et sur ce il repartit et entra dans sa salle de classe.

-Ah tiens revoilà Miya, fit Aoi.

Celui-ci alla s'installer à sa place.

-Alors ?

-Ben je suis coller la semaine proch'...

-Ça m'étonne pas.

-C'est pas juste n'empêche...

-T'avais qu'à pas dormir et puis j'ai essayé de te réveiller, fit son voisin.

-C'est vrai ?

Hochement affirmatif de ses amis.

-Bah merci Keiyuu c'était sympa.

-Et ouais heureusement que t'as un meilleur ami comme moi.

-Ouaiiiiis !! fit Miyavi en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu va l'étouffer, lâche le.

-Oh ça va Ruki t'es jaloux ? Tu veux aussi un câlin ? Mais fallait le dire !

-Non non !!

Mais le blond eut beau le dire, son ami c'était jeter à son cou.

-Hahaha Miyavi changera jamais, rigola un mec du rang de devant.

-Lâche moi, lâche moi !

Ruki essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte de Miyavi mais c'était peine perdu.

-Keiyuuuuuu viens le chercher s'il te plaiiit ! Se plaignit-il.

Le désigné se leva donc en soupirant et attrapa son ami par le col pour le mener à sa chaise.

-Bon arrête un peu tss toujours à te faire remarquer.

-Bah on parle de Miya hein hahaha, se moqua Aoi.

A ce moment la arriva la prof arriva et le calme se fit dans la salle et le cours put reprendre. Au bout d'un moment.

-Hep Saga....Saga...tu peux me passer tes réponses à l'exercice qu'on avait à faire s'il te plait, fit un châtain en se penchant vers lui.

-Mais pourquoi Uruha tu les a pas fait ?

-Si mais je suis nul à ce cours donc évidement je vais avoir faux...

-Et alors ?

-C'est toujours moi qui passe au tableau, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'énerve !

-C'est pour mater ton cul qu'elle fait ça, fit un garçon derrière lui.

-Hiroto !

-Bah quoi ?

-Brrr me dit pas ça, fit Uruha. En tout cas j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser au tableau donc si tu pouvais me....

-Bon je vais demander à l'un d'entre vous de passer pour corriger cet exercice....hum voyons....Uruha veuillez venir au tableau.

Celui-ci soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

-Je le savais..., fit-il.

-Héhé, fait gaffe à ton petit cul, se moqua Hiroto.

-Hiro ! Mais c'est pas vrai, dit Saga.

-Désolé.

Uru lui était au tableau et n'y arriver vraiment pas mais ce qu'on pouvait remarquer c'est qu'il chercher à ne jamais être dos à la prof.

-T'es content de toi Hiro maintenant, reprit Saga.

-Ben quoi ?

-Tss.

Leur ami n'y arrivait vraiment pas et c'est la prof qui dut finir, il retourna s'asseoir la tête calé sur la table.

-Mais c'est injuste pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'elle interroge et puis merci Hiroto à cause de toi j'vais finir parano.

-Mais j'ai juste émit une hypothèse, enfin j'avoue que ça m'amuse beaucoup aussi.

-Si ça se trouve c'est juste parce qu'elle sait que t'es nul...

-Ça si elle le sait pas.

-Hiro la ferme !

-Ok ok je me tait.

-Donc je disais elle doit faire ça pour voir si tu travail et que tu t'améliore.

-Ouais peut être....

-Donc tu sais quoi faire pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille maintenant.

-Prend la en prof particulière !

-Hiro tout à l'heure à la pause tu t'en prendra une.

-Oups...

Ce dernier espéra alors qu'elle arrive le plus lentement possible mais ce fut l'inverse et lorsque la prof sortit de la salle, Uruha se retourna et le frappa plusieurs fois sur le haut du crâne.

-Ça c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule non mais oh !

-Aïe aïe aïe j'ai compris j'ai compris pardon Uru !

-Bah voilà c'est mieux non ?

-Ouais ouais c'est toi qui le dit, répondit Hiroto en se frottant la tête.

-Hahaha, aller viens y reste que nous ici, on va rejoindre les autres dans la cours.

-Ok je te suit.

Ils prirent chacun leur repas, car oui dans ce lycée tout les élèves se réunissaient dans la cours pour manger, surtout quand il faisait aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui. Ils arrivèrent alors vers le rassemblement que faisait leur amis.

-Salut tout le monde, sauf ceux de notre classe évidement, fit Uruha avec un grand sourire.

-Et ben qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux ? Demanda un blond avec un bandeau sur le nez.

-C'est vrai ça vous nous faite des cachoteries tout les deux, fit le garçon nommer Shou.

La deux personnes se renfrognèrent.

-Mais n'importe quoi Shou, arrête de dire des conneries plus grande que toi, soupira Uru en s'installant à côté d'Aoi.

-Ok ok.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Demanda Miyavi.

A chaque fois pour le repas c'était pareil, chacun emmener quelque chose et si le plat d'un autre lui plaisait plus il pouvait faire des échanges, ça les amuser, certains plats n'arriver jamais à changer de possesseur mais à la fin tout le monde pioché dans les boîtes des autres. Et certain devait se méfier de l'assaut de leur amis.

-Huuum ce que fait Kai c'est toujours bon ! S'exclama Miya.

-Ouais ben laisses en moi ! Fit Shou.

-Bas les pattes sangsues c'est à Kai laisse le manger.

-Tu peux parler Miyavi qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire hein ? Fit Saga.

-Mais je...

-C'est pas grave je suis content que ça lui plaise, sourit Kai.

-Ne lui donne pas de mauvaise habitude, dit Keiyuu assis en tailleur.

-Hey !

-Hahaha.

-Tiens prend ça Hiro !

-Tu ne peux rien contre moi Shou haha !

-J'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot !

-Prend ça !!

-Bon Shou, Hiroto arrêtez de vous battre avec vos baguettes ! Fit Tora.

-Naaaaaan !!

Tora soupira se leva et arracha les baguettes des mains de ses deux amis avant de se rasseoir.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Il remarqua alors que ses amis le regarder avec une expression boudeuse.

-Quoi ?

-Et comment on fait nous pour finir de manger hein ?

-Fallait y penser avant.

Shou et Hiroto se regardèrent puis d'un regard commun ils se retournèrent vers Tora et.

-A l'attaque !!!

Ils se jetèrent sur lui cherchant à récupérer les baguettes évidements mais en profitant pour le chatouiller.

-Hahaha nan haha c'est pas juste haha vous êtes deux haha lâcher moi !

-Vengeance !!!

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus c'est que la boîte de repas de Tora, se trouvant sur ses genoux, finit par se renverser et atterrir sur son visage. La ils prirent conscience qu'ils avaient fait une bourde.

-Oh oh....j'ai rien fait, j'ai rien fait ! Fit Shou en se levant et en courant pour rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment de peur d'être poursuivit par Tora.

-Lâcheur ! Dit Hiroto toujours assis sur Tora.

Ce dernier retira avec sa main la nourriture sur son visage et regarda son ami.

-Héhé 'scuse moi.

-Hiro....

-Oui ?

-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire.

-Euh....vi....

-Tu viens de m'empêcher de finir de manger.

-Là sur ce coup ça c'est retourner contre toi.

-Saga j'ai pas demander ton avis.

-Ok ok.

-Hiro...qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

En effet celui-ci le regarder fixement, bon d'accord il avait encore de la nourriture sur le visage mais quand même. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, il approcha son visage du sien posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Oh oh mais quelle surprise, commença Miyavi. Hiroto a donc un faible pour Tora.

-Ouais mais est-ce réciproque, fit Aoi.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire sa phrase que le désigné avait passer ses bras autours du cou d'Hiroto pour l'embrasser plus tendrement, mêlant leur langue dans un échange doux.

-Je crois que tu as t'as réponse la Aoi, répondit Reita.

-Ouais...enfin c'est bizarre parce que pour moi Tora était un peu coincé, j'le voyait pas trop avec Hiro.

Le désigné coupa momentanément son baiser.

-Hey je t'entend tu sais !

-Laisse le dire, il est jaloux c'est tout, fit Hiroto en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Moi jaloux ?! Même pas vrai, bouda le désigné.

Les autres se moquèrent de lui.

-Uruha...Uru enlève moi ça de ma vu ! Fit soudainement Ruki.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça va pas te manger, dit le désigné en approchant de son ami blond la bouteille qu'il tenait en main.

Ce dernier se leva et fila se cacher derrière Reita posant ses mains sur son épaule.

-M'en fiche éloigne ce truc de moi berk comment tu fait pour manger ça ?

-Ben comme ça.

Et il but d'une traite sa petit bouteille puis regarda son ami qui avait une grimace de dégout.

-Berk !

-Voyons Ruki c'est qu'un yaourt à la fraise à boire, se moqua le châtain.

-Ben justement berk ! Je déteste la fraise !

-Hahaha.

Reita tourna la tête pour regarder Ruki, celui-ci fut tellement surprit de le voir si proche qu'il tomba en arrière les joues rougies.

-Euh désolé, fit-il en se redressant.

Uruha se moqua encore de lui ce qu'il lui valut de bouder.

-Nao ? Tu dors ? Demanda Keiyuu en lui passant la main devant le visage.

En effet celui-ci était allongé dans l'herbe, les bras derrière sa nuque, les yeux fermés.

-Mais non je profite du soleil.

-On est pas à la plage quand même là je te signal.

-Ouais je sais je crois l'avoir remarquer mais bon quand il fait mauvais on est toujours enfermé même quand on fait de l'athlétisme hein Tora ?

-Hum hum...

-Oh 'scuse c'est vrai que t'es occuper là, rigola Nao.

-Ouais haha surtout sa bouche, se moqua Miyavi.

-Je sent qu'ils vont nous en vouloir quand ils auront finit, fit Aoi.

-Saga où tu vas ? Demanda Reita.

-Ben Shou est toujours pas revenu alors je vais voir si je le trouve.

-Ok mais de toute façon ça va être l'heure on le retrouvera bien, continua Miya.

-Ouais.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de partir quand même.

-Sinon parlons de chose plus sérieuse, reprit Miyavi.

-Dormir au soleil c'est très sérieux tu sais, fit Nao.

Il le regarda désespéré avant de reprendre.

-Mouais enfin bref, ça vous tente qu'on aille faire un tour au lycée Shuuitsu pour les faire chier ? Aller dites oui !!

-Peux pas, fit Hiroto coller contre son petit ami.

-Pourquoi ? Et depuis quand vous avez finit de vous bécoter vous ?

-Mais fait pas chier ! C'est non parce qu'avec Shou et Saga on a entraînement de basket !

-Ah oui c'est vrai...

-Moi non plus je viens pas, dit Tora.

-Nan mais on aurait deviner, tu préfère rester avec ton chéri, se moqua Uruha.

-Rhaa mais vous êtes gonflant !

-Ouaiiiiis !!!

-Moi non plus j'viens pas.

-Hein mais pourquoi Keiyuu ? Fit Miyavi avec une moue boudeuse. Tu fait aussi parti de l'équipe de foot.

-Pas envie, autre chose à faire.

-Ouais ouais, je sais pas ce que tu vas faire...

-Moi je sais il va encore aller je sais pas quoi faire au parc, reprit Nao.

-Et alors ?

-Rien rien.

-Sinon vous venez ou pas, Kai ?

-Bien sur que je veux bien venir, sourit-il.

-Super !!

-Nous on viens ! J'adore aller les défiés sur leur terrain ! Continua Aoi.

-C'est qui les meilleurs ?

-C'est nous !!!

Quelques minutes plus tard, une sonnerie marqua la faim de la pause déjeuner. Chacun rangea ses affaires, au passage prendre celle de Saga et Shou qui n'étaient pas revenus et réveiller Nao qui somnoler. Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir pour retourner chacun dans leur classe.

-Bon on se retrouve tout à l'heure dans le hall alors ? Demanda Miyavi.

-Ok pas de problème, firent ceux de l'autre classe.

Justement dans les classes ils trouvèrent des personnes connus.

-Saga ? Ben qu'est-ce que tu fout là ? Reprit Miya.

-Ben j'ai retrouver Shou dans un couloir et il osait plus revenir, j'lui ai raconter pour Hiroto et Tora. Il m'a juste répondu qu'Hiro avait intérêt à rester concentré pendant nos match.

-Hahaha c'est tout lui.

-Et comme j'avais la flemme de revenir quand ça a sonner on est retourner en cours.

-Ouais ben la prochaine fois ramasse tes affaires ! Dit Aoi en lui lançant son panier repas en pleine face.

Heureusement pour lui il le rattrapa avant.

-Ouais ça va j'ai compris.

Ils ne purent rien dire d'autre qu'ils durent retournés à leur place, la prof était arrivé et était déjà en train de parler de son cours. Le temps sembla bien long jusqu'à la fin des cours et avant de partir la prof donna un devoir à faire par deux à rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

-Arf c'est pas juste ça ! En plus moi j'y comprend rien, fit Miyavi.

-T'es pas le seul, continua Uruha.

-Si seulement Kai était dans notre classe, je suis sur qu'il accepterait de m'aider.

-Ouais ben non, dit Ruki.

-Tu veux bien te mettre avec moi Aoi ? Demanda Uru.

-Oui bien sur.

-Keiyuuuuuu.

-Oui oui je sais pff heureusement que je suit moi.

-Ouais merci !

-Hiroto on se met ensemble ? Questionna Saga.

-Ok si tu veux.

-Évidement je me retrouve encore tout seul, bouda Ruki.

-Ouais désolé..en plus Reita n'est même pas dans notre classe lui aussi, fit Miyavi.

-Oui enfin j'vais me mettre avec qui moi hein ? Reprit le blond une légère trace sur ses joues.

-T'as qu'à te mettre avec Yasuno, il était pas la aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait des rendez-vous mais ils faut bien qu'il rattrape, continua Miyavi. J'aimerais bien lui donner les devoirs mais...

-Il suit pas en cours, finit Keiyuu à sa place.

-Hey !

-Ouais, j'vais faire ça.

-C'est dommage qu'il soit pas la Yasu il va pas pouvoir venir emmerder ceux de l'équipe de base ball avec nous, dit Aoi.

-Vous allez au lycée Shuuitsu ? S'étonna Saga.

-Ben oui mais comme t'étais pas là tout à l'heure tu pouvais pas le savoir hein ? Dit Uruha. Enfin tu t'en fout t'es occuper.

-Ouais c'est vrai.

-En tout cas je suis sur que si ils avaient une équipes nous au moins on les gagnerait ! Fit Hiroto.

-Ouais, permet nous d'en douter, firent les autres. Ils nous donne toujours du fils à retorde c'est affreux mais on va gagner cette fois !

-Bon ben moi j'vais y aller, on se voit demain les mecs, bye ! Dit Keiyuu en partant.

Alors qu'il partait le reste de la bande les rejoignit.

-Bon nous aussi on vous laisse on va aller au gymnase, a plus, firent les basketteurs.

-Alors y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui nous laisse tomber ? Demanda Miyavi.

-Oui moi.

-Nao mais pourquoi ? Fit Aoi.

-J'ai envie d'aller voir ce que fait Keiyuu dans son parc.

-Oh bonne idée, t'y vas et tu me fait un rapport détaller de la situation, reprit Miya.

-Ok pas de problème, je file !

Et sur ce lui aussi parti.

-Miya, t'as pas honte de faire espionner ton meilleur ami, fit Uruha.

-Je n'espionne pas, je m'informe nuance.

-Haha pour moi c'est pareil, rigola Reita.

-Ouais enfin on peux y aller ?

A ce moment la, une petit brune s'approcha du groupe.

-Euh....excuse moi...Kai ?

-Oh Tomoyo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Et ben je...je voulais te demander à quelle heure tu voulais venir aujourd'hui pour m'aider dans mes devoirs.

-Voyons je pense qu'à 18h heures on aura finit, comme je vais rester avec mes amis, ça te conviens ?

-Oui merci beaucoup.

Alors que Kai parler avec cette jeune fille en souriant, Miyavi c'était rapprocher de Reita.

-C'est qui elle hein ?

-Une fille de notre classe, Tomoyo, Kai l'aide à faire ses devoirs deux fois par semaine, il va chez elle pendant une heure ou deux.

-Quoi ?!

Miyavi eut alors une monté de jalousie en lui, pourquoi cette fille passer du temps avec son joli brun et pas lui ! Ah non c'était pas juste !

-En parlant d'aider pour les devoirs, notre prof est insupportable, elle nous a coller un devoir pour la semaine prochaine, fit Aoi.

-Ah...pas nous, moi j'me met toujours avec Kai, fit Reita. Tora avec Shou et Nao avec Mai.

-Pas juste, pas juste !

Miyavi continuer à marmonner en regardant cette fille.

-Bon alors on se dit à tout à l'heure ? Fit Kai avec un sourire.

-Oui, merci.

Elle partit alors et Kai rejoignit ses amis.

-C'est bon on peut y aller, dit-il. Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miyavi ?

-Il est jaloux, fit Aoi.

-Hein ?!

Miyavi ouvrit de grand yeux, saisit Aoi par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Il lui passa un bras autours de son cou et lui frotta vigoureusement le crâne.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! Et je suis pas jaloux.

-Si.

-Nan.

-Si.

-Nan.

......

Les autres les regardaient bizarrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Ruki.

-Oh laisse les ils s'amusent, répondit Reita.

Après qu'Aoi est réussi à se sortir de la torture de son ami, ils se mirent à se chamailler, comme ils le faisaient souvent, se chatouillant, s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Bon vous avait finit maintenant, on attend que vous là, reprit-il.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors, se regardèrent et après s'être recoiffé rejoignirent le reste de leur amis.

-Ben quand même, dit Ruki.

-C'est lui qui l'a chercher ! Firent les deux en pointant l'autre du doigt.

-Hahaha.

-Bon on se dépêche sinon ils vont tous partirent pour rentrer chez eux et on va les louper, fit remarquer Uruha.

Ils se dirigèrent alors ensuite vers le lycée rival en rigolant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cours ils regardèrent alors une classe en particulier.

-C'est bien celle-là où y'a Die ? Demanda Miyavi.

-Ouais, et on a de la chance on dirais que ça viens juste de sonner, dit Aoi.

-Je cris pour les appeler ?

-Mais non ! Ils sortiront bien tous seul, fait toi pas remarquer.

A ce moment la un groupe d'élèves arriva et s'arrêta devant eux, c'était eux leur rivaux direct. Mais il n'eurent le temps de rien dire qu'un petit blond fit.

-Et ben alors, on c'est perdu, qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

-Vous voulez qu'on vous mette la raclé, continua un brun nommer Tusguri.

-Euh c'est qui eux ? Demanda un châtain que personne ne connaissait.

-Ça ceux sont les gars du lycée Hanshi, nos rivaux direct. Alors la tu vois le grand brun et le châtain c'est leur deux attaquants vedettes pour le foot Uruha et Miyavi, répondit le dénommé.

-Hé on peux au moins se présenter nous même et puis c'est qui lui, fit Reita.

-Toi Reita on t'a pas sonner, reprit Toshi. C'est un nouveau il fait du tennis.

-Haha vous nous avez jamais gagné en tennis, Kai et Ruki ceux sont les meilleurs...surtout mon Kai, dit Miyavi.

-Merci pour moi Miya, reprit Ruki.

-Ouais ben non, fit Tsuguri en tirant la langue de façon très adulte.

-T'as comprit Shin ceux sont t'es adversaires, ils sont coriaces mais t'es aussi doué que Mizuki, vous aller en faire une bouché ! Reprit Toshiya.

-Ouais rêve pas, dit Aoi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a Aoi, tu me cherches n'oublie pas que c'est moi le meilleur de nous deux.

-Ouais c'est ça, dans tes rêves.

Soudain alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler, enfin se disputer, une fille arriva et viens se planter devant le petit blond.

-Le gardien de but ! Fit-elle les yeux pétillant.

Les autres la regardèrent étonner.

-Euh, c'est qui celle là ? Demanda Uruha à l'oreille d'Aoi.

-Aucune idée mais Kyo et aussi étonné que nous.

-Et Mao la regarde bizarrement.

Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'une amie à elle vienne la chercher par le col et l'éloigner de ce rassemblement.

-Aller viens Sochi arrête un peu c'est pas le moment.

-Ah ben on a notre réponse, fit Aoi.

-Comment ça mais si !! Y'a les rivaux de nos beau gosses et ils sont aussi beau gosses faut en profiter c'est une belle vision !!

-Ouais je sais je sais mais la on va avec Kitsu au parc et on va essayer qu'elle aille voir ce mec parce que moi aussi je veux savoir son nom maintenant.

-Oh oui ok !!

-Tiens elles aussi elles vont au parc, dit Ruki.

-Il fait beau tout le monde en profite, continua Kai.

Après ce petit contre temps, les chamailleries reprirent chaque groupe affirmant que son lycée était le meilleurs.

-C'est nous les meilleurs !!

-C'est nous !!

-On verra ça sur le terrain !!

Aucun ne voulait lâché quand soudain Miyavi remarque quelque chose.

-Mais il est passer où Die ? Il a eut peur de moi ouais il sais que je suis le meilleur hahaha.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prend, tu rêves la mon vieux, fit Kyo.

-Hey !

-Ben il est où alors, reprit Reita pour défendre son ami.

-Il a du partir avec son petit ami, répondit un brun nommé Aki.

-Co..comment ça ? Il a un petit ami ? Mais c'est qui ?

-Il s'appelle Kaoru, commença Toshiya.

-Connait pas, dit Reita.

-C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, si c'est pas le meilleur du lycée et il dessine vraiment très bien, continua Aki.

-Naaaaaaaan c'est pas juste pas juste, pourquoiiii !! s'exclama Miya.

-Euh qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miyavi ? Demandèrent ses amis alors que les autres le regardaient bizarrement.

-Pourquoi lui il a un petit ami et pas moi !!

-Bah....

-Ils sont ensemble que depuis peu, dit Aki.

-Et Kyo aussi il a un petit ami ! Fit Tsuguri tout content.

Celui-ci se mit à le regardait avec des yeux noirs.

-Tsu...

Puis il lui couru après.

-...je vais t'apprendre à raconter ma vie privée, je t'avais rien demander !!

-Haaaaa !!

Et la s'en fut trop pour Miya.

-Bouhouuuu T_T le monde est contre moi même lui il a quelqu'un....

-J'me demande qui c'est ? Fit Uruha.

-C'est moi.

Tout leur regard se tournèrent vers un petit châtain qui était défenseur de l'équipe de foot de Shuuitsu.

-Mao, c'est toi qui sort avec lui ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

-Ouais et attention à ce que vous aller dire.

-Tu vois Miya même avec un sale caractère tu peux trouver, dit Reita.

-Hey !

-T_T

-Aller Miyavi soit pas triste, écoute le pas, dit Kai en le regardant.

-Merci mon Kai, heureusement que tu es là.

-Normal t'es mon ami et j'aime pas te voir triste, sourit-il.

-Hey mais on a rien fait nous, fit Ruki et Aoi.

-Euh ça va on vous dérange pas trop, dit Toshiya.

-Non non c'est bon merci, dit Miyavi.

-Et puis Kyo à l'air d'être occuper lui aussi, reprit Reita.

-Haha ouais et là vu que ça concerne la vie privée de Kyo, il est bien partit pour lui courir après pendant au moins une demie heure où du moins jusqu'à ce que Tsuguri en ai marre, se moqua Aki.

-Dit moi Aoi, il est où Yasuno, il a eut la frousse de venir me voir, fit fièrement Toshiya.

-C'est qui qui rêve là hein, il avait des rendez-vous...mais moi j'vois pas Kei, j'pourrais dire la même chose.

-Laisse Kei tranquille.

-Corde sensible, dit Uruha.

-Oui, c'est mon petit ami !

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiin !!!

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Miyavi effondrait sur l'épaule de Kai.

-Encore un T_T

Alors que Kai essayer de réconforter son ami et que le reste de la bande continuer de discuter sur leur future rencontre sur le terrain, cherchant en même temps où avait bien put passer Kyo et Tsu, Ruki c'était rapproché de Shinya qui était un peu à l'écart.

-Salut, avec tout ce bazar j'ai pas eut l'occasion de te dire que je suis content d'avoir un nouvelle adversaire, comme ça j'vais pourvoir m'améliorer.

-Ah...merci.

-L'année dernière c'est nous qui avons gagner aussi bien en double qu'en simple.

-Ah c'est vrai ?

-Oui, Kai et moi on a gagner en double et c'est lui qui a gagner en simple, il est trop fort.

-Oh ça, ça me plait, j'adore les défis !

-Ouais et si tu fait équipe avec Mizuki on va enfin avoir des adversaires à notre niveau.

-Super mais je compte bien gagner !

-On verra ça !

Cette petite discussion avait mit en confiance Shin qui semblait avoir trouver sa place. Après plusieurs minutes Tsuguri arriva vers eux essoufflé et s'effondra sur Aki, Kyo juste derrière lui avec un sourire fier.

-Et ben t'es à plat on dirais Tsu.

-Ouais...j'ai fait assez de sport pour un moment moi la....c'est affreux il m'a pas lâcher...si il était pas gardien il ferais un super attaquant.

-La flatterie te mènera à rien, fit le blond.

-Ça va, ça va je sais pfff....

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Kyo ? Demanda Mao accrocher à son bras.

-Et ben je lui ai dit que si il voulait que je lui pardonne et que j'arrête de lui courir après, il fallait qu'il fasse un truc pour moi, continua Kyo.

-Et ?

-Et c'est moi qui devrait faire ses corvées à sa place, répondit Tsuguri.

-Hahaha ça m'étonne pas de toi ça, rigola Aki.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient dans la cours du lycée, il se faisait tard.

-Oh faut que j'y aille, Tomoyo va m'attendre, a demain tout le monde, fit Kai en partant.

-Oooooh déjà, dit Miyavi en le regardant partir.

-Ouais et on devrait faire pareil...Miya qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Reita.

-Bah j'vais...

-Le suivre, n'est-ce pas, fit Aoi.

-Euh oui aller à dem'.

Et sur ce il partit lui aussi.

-Bon et si on allait faire un petit tour en ville les mecs ? Proposa Reita à ses amis.

-Ouais !

-Alors on se reverra sur le terrain, dit Toshiya.

-Ouais...samedi !

-Et c'est nous qui gagnerons !! firent-ils.

Sur ce ils se séparèrent.

Pendant ce temps au parc, Keiyuu était assis sur un banc, non loin de la derrière un arbre Nao le regardait.

-Pour l'instant rien.

Il vit alors arriver un groupe de trois filles qui s'approcher de lui.

-Alors Kitsu il est où ton mec ?

-Sochi ! C'est pas mon mec.

-Pas encore, pas encore !

-Oh oh c'est pas lui là sur le banc.

Elles regardèrent dans la direction de Keiyuu.

-Ou...oui c'est lui.

-Bien jouer Myco, fit la dénommé Sochi.

-Aller, aller qu'est-ce que tu attend.

-Mais je...je...

-Aller Kitsu, ça fait un mois que tu le regarde et t'as jamais oser aller le voir, vas y sinon tu vas passer à côté de quelque chose, reprit Sochi.

-Ouais, elle a raison et puis moi je veux savoir son nom alors vas y !

Ses amies commencèrent à la poussé en direction du banc où le garçon était installé mais Kitsu leur donné du fils à retordre.

-Mais...mais laissez moi.

Du côté de Nao.

-Elles sont mignonne dit donc.....attend on dirait qu'il y en a une qui va vers Keiyuu....bon un peu forcer on dirait....intéressant, j'ai bienfait de venir haha, Miyavi va être content.

Pour les filles.

-Bon ça va je peux y aller toute seule, dit Kitsu.

-Ok et ben vas-y, fit Myco. Montre nous ça.

-Mais j'vais le faire.

Elle regarda alors le garçon assis sur le banc qui profitait du soleil puis détourna les yeux.

-Alors, firent ses amies en la regardant.

-Je...oui oui j'y vais...mais vous restez là.

-Ok !

Kitsu se dirigea donc d'un pas plus ou moins assurer vers cet inconnu. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, il n'avait pas remarquer sa présence, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder ses amies qui lui firent signe de continuer, puis bien décider elle fit.

-Euh....je...bonjour...

Le désigné ouvrit les yeux et retint difficilement un sursaut en la voyant devant lui.

-Je...je bonjour....

' c'est elle ' pensa-t-il.

-Euh je...je m'appelle Kitsune, je j'ai remarquer que tu venais souvent ici et je je voulais savoir quel était ton nom.

Elle avait rougis en disant cela.

' c'est...elle l'a remarquer oooh....elle s'appelle Kitsune c'est trop mignon !' pensa-t-il ' faut que je me calme, je ne doit pas être si gêné '

Il prit une grande respiration et reprit.

-Moi c'est Keiyuu, ravis de te connaître.

Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire ce qui troubla un peu plus la fille.

-Moi aussi j'ai remarquer que tu venais souvent, tu habites près d'ici ?

-Euh pas tout à fait...et toi ?

-Pareil....mais mon lycée n'est pas trop loin.

-Ah tu viens de quel lycée, parce que c'est sur que tu es pas dans le mien sinon je t'aurais déjà remarquer...

La fille se mit ses mains sur sa bouche, un peu plus et elle allait lui dire qu'elle le trouver mignon.

-Je viens du lycée Hanshi et toi ?

-Shuuitsu.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

'oh bah ça alors elle viens de notre lycée rival...je sais pas si Miyavi va apprécier....oh et puis il est pas obligé d'être au courant, c'est ma vie je fait ce que je veux.'

-C'est vrai, et tu y fait quoi comme option ? Demanda Keiyuu.

-Je fait du dessin.

-Ah c'est bien.

-Et toi ?

-Et ben je...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que le portable de la fille se mit à sonner.

-Euh excuse moi...allo.

-Alors c'est quoi son nom ??

Kitsune se retourna alors et vit non loin ses deux amies accroché au portable de Sochi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Ben on s'informe, fit Sochi.

-Alors c'est quoi son nom ?? demanda vivement Myco.

-Mais....laissez moi un peu tranquille, j'ai pas besoin de nounou.

-Bon bon ok ok.

-Quoi mais non !

-Je préfère.

-Maieuuuh pourquoi ?

-Aller laisse Myco on va les laisser en tête à tête, dit Sochi.

-Voilà..euh mais nan !

-Hahaha.

-Bon on te laisse alors.

-Ouais...soyez discrète.

Sur ce elles raccrochèrent, Kitsune marmonnant mais en relevant son regard vers Keiyuu elle se calma.

-Euh excuse moi, c'était des amies.

-Oh c'est pas grave, c'est important les amis.

-Youhouuu Kitsuuuuu on se voit demain !!

-Myco elle avait dit d'être discrète.

-Ah oups.

Et elles quittèrent le parc. Nao lui observer tout ceci, son portable dans les mains.

-Oh zut elle s'en vont, en tout cas celle-ci à l'air de bien plaire à Keiyuu, ça à même l'air réciproque. Dommage comme j'ai pas envie qu'on me repère là je peux pas entendre tout ce qu'ils se disent.

Kitsune soupira, gêné.

-Je....excuse les...

-C'est tes amies ?

-Oui.

-Elles ont l'air sympa, elles ont fait ça exprès hein ?

-Oui...

-T'inquiète je connait bien ça.

-Ah oui ?

-Et pas qu'un peu.

Ils se mirent à rigoler.

-Alors dit moi... qu'est-ce que tu fait comme option toi ? Demanda la fille.

-Je fait du foot, je suis défenseur.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, j'ai un match contre ton lycée dimanche....je...tu viendras me voir ?

-Je...oui...bien sur.

-Merci.

Ils continuèrent à se parler pendant un long moment, se trouvant des points communs, rigolant de tout et de rien. Nao lui commençait à s'ennuyer mais il remarqua alors que les deux nouveaux amis étaient sur le point de se quitter.

'Aller Keiyuu tu peux le faire demande lui ' pensa le garçon.

-Euh...Kitsune..je...ça te dirais que...qu'on échange nos numéros...pour pour qu'on puisse se revoir ?

-Je..oui...bien sur.

-Oh super !

Il fut prit dans son élan et serra la fille dans ses bras, quand il s'en rendit compte il vira au rouge tomate, aussi gêné que Kitsune.

-Euh...désolé...

-C'est c'est pas grave.

Une fois l'échange fait et s'être dit au revoir chacun repartit chez lui?

-Oh c'est dans la boîte !! Parfait, Miyavi va être fier de moi, bon maintenant que c'est fait j'vais l'appeler, dit Nao.

Il composa le numéros du désigné.

-Ah tiens....ça répond pas...qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ? Bon temps pis j'vais demander aux autres.

Il raccrocha et appela quelqu'un d'autre.

-Allo Reita, vous êtes où ? ....ah.. hm hm... ok j'arrive !

Et sur ce il partit à son tour.

Pendant ce temps là Miyavi se trouver dans un jardin et regardait par une fenêtre du rez-de chaussé.

-Heureusement que j'ai put escalader le portail, personne ne m'a vu....rhaaaaa na mais....non non touche le pas ! Naaaaa pourquoi ? Il a passer ses bras autours de son cou pour lui montrer quelque chose nooooooon pas juste son visage est trop proche du sien !!

-Alors Miyavi qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-Aaaaaaaaaaah !!!

Le désigné fit un bon en arrière, ses mains poser au niveau du cœur.

-Putain Nao tu m'as foutu les jetons ! Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-C'est les gars qui m'ont dit que tu était là, alors c'est Kai que tu espionnes maintenant.

-Mais...j'espionne pas, je m'informe.

-Tu te répète là.

-Oh ça va hein.

Ils se mirent au niveau de la fenêtre.

-Ah oui je vois t'es jaloux de Tomoyo.

-Je suis pas jaloux !

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, si c'était le cas tu ne serais pas là.

-Oui bon d'accord, mais j'aime Kai je veux pas qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-T'inquiète ils sont pas ensemble.

-Ouf.

-Moi je connait un moyen pour que ça avance un peu plus entre vous.

-Ah et c'est quoi ?

-Ben dit lui que tu l'aimes !

-Mais...si lui non...

-Comment tu veux savoir si tu lui avoue pas rhaa franchement si tu veux mon avis ça m'étonnerais qu'il te rejette.

-Oui il est tellement gentil.

-Non euh oui rhaa t'as pas comprit enfin j'insiste pas.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à les observer avant que Nao ne dise.

-Ah au faite Miya si ça t'intéresse toujours, j'ai des photos et je sais qu'est-ce que Keiyuu fait dans le parc.

-C'est vrai ?! Cool dit, dit, dit !!

-Attend lâche mon portable rhooo. Bon voilà comme tu peux le voir sur cette photo ben il y va pour une fille mais à première vu c'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'ils ont réussi à se parler, du peu que j'ai put entendre. En plus c'est la fille qui est aller le voir, bon aider par ses deux amies mais enfin bref.

-Oooooh il va m'entendre Keiyuu de me cacher ça.

-Laisse le, sinon il va croire que tu l'espionnes, ce qui est un peu le cas d'ailleurs.

-Hé oh c'est toi qui as voulut je te signal.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Bah elle est mignonne en plus, il a bon goût à c'est bien mon meilleur ami ! Et t'as rien put savoir d'autre même pas son nom ?

-Non désolé, j'voulais pas qu'ils me voient alors je suis rester à l'écart.

-Ouais ok...attend c'est qui ces filles là ?

Nao récupéra rapidement son portable.

-Euh rien rien.

-Nao...

-Bon ok ok, c'est les deux amies de la fille.

-Ah je vois t'en à profiter pour mâter en plus !

-Mais quoi j'ai le droit et puis j'les trouve mignonnes.

-Attend un peu...j'ai déjà l'impression de les avoir vu....ah je sais !

-Et ?

-Elles sont de notre lycée rival Shuuitsu je les ai vu tout à l'heure, alors ça veux dire que la copine de Keiyuu aussi !

-Et ? Où est le problème ?

-C'est un lycée rival et le pire !

-Euh Miya...tout les autres lycées pour nous sont des rivaux c'est normal.

-Ouais m'enfin...pourquoi lui ?

-Bah c'est le destin ! Fit Nao très poétiquement. Comme Roméo et Juliette !

-Nao...tu t'emportes là.

-Héhé désolé.

-Bon tant qu'il se trouve une petite amie ça me va.

-Ben voilà !

-Oui...et tu n'efface surtout pas ces photos !

-Bah attend je t'ai pas montrer la mieux regarde.

-Oooooh il l'a prend dans ses bras !! Ah magnifique, tu garde tout hein ?

-Pas de problème.

-T'es le meilleur.

-Je sais.

-La modestie ça tu connait pas ?

-C'est que j'ai un bon prof, répondit Nao en le regardant.

-O K....

Ils continuèrent à regardaient par la fenêtre, Miyavi marmonnant et agrippant le bras de Nao un peu trop fort à chaque fois qu'il trouvait que Kai se rapprocher trop de la fille à son goût. Et à force son ami du lui faire remarquer qu'il devait être plus discret et qu'il devait arrêter de le tenir comme ça. Ce qui fut très difficile pour Miya. Lorsque les deux heures furent finit ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers l'entrée où ils purent voir Tomoyo et Kai.

-J'y vais, on se voit demain et si jamais tu as un problème hésite pas à me demander ou tu me téléphone comme d'habitude.

-D'accord, je...merci Kai...de de m'aider.

-Ben c'est normal on est ami, sourit-il.

A ce moment là, Nao du retenir Miyavi et lui mettre sa main sur sa bouche, on ne sais jamais.

-Oui c'est vrai, merci beaucoup.

-Aller bye !

Ils se quittèrent après un signe de la main, et nos deux espions aller faire de même.

-Bah c'était une drôle de façon de passer son après midi, mais c'était marrent, commença Nao.

-Ouais enfin si tu le dit.

-Et puis on a apprit plein de chose...comme tu es jaloux de Tomoyo haha !

-Oh ça va.

-Héhé bon j'vais y aller moi aussi Saga va m'attendre.

-Ok, à demain alors.

-Ouep !

Ils se séparèrent alors et Miyavi rentra chez lui, à l'inverse de Nao il n'avait pas de colloc, dans un sens ça l'aurait bien arranger mais bon. Il dut donc se faire à manger puis après une bonne douche, il s'affala sur son canapé vêtu de son peignoir, une serviette sur les cheveux. Il alluma la télé puis s'empara d'un cadre photo poser juste à côté de lui. Il s'agissait d'une photo datant de l'année dernière qu'ils avaient fait lorsque leur lycée avait gagné au tennis, on y voyait toute la bande mais son regard était porter plus particulièrement sur une personne qui était à côté de lui sur la photo.

-Le lui dire hein...c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...ça fait un moment que je l'aime....et que je ne lui est pas avouer...

Il s'allongea alors gardant la photo au dessus de son visage.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il est trop bien pour moi...il est tellement gentil, attentionné....

Il soupira.

-Je sais pas quoi faire....

Il resta ainsi un petit moment puis alla dans sa chambre où il se changea avant d'aller se coucher.

-Il faudrait que je lui dise mais j'ai peur *baille* on verra ça demain, on dit bien que la nuit porte conseil *baille*

Et sur ces dernières paroles il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il était blottit dans sa couette, il bougea légèrement puis ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa.

-Ouah....et ben si la nuit porte vraiment conseil je sais ce que mon esprit veux...

Il passa doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Ouah....j'ai vraiment cru que c'était réel... j'ai vraiment cru qu'on s'embrassait....et c'était vraiment trop bien !!

Il s'étala alors de tout son long sur son lit.

-Aaaaah si seulement c'était vrai....

Il resta un petit moment comme ça puis il se redressa brusquement.

-Mais merde qu'est-ce que je fait encore là moi j'vais être en retard !!

Il courut alors dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, attrapa rapidement un truc à grignoter et son sac puis sortit de son appartement. Il reprit un rythme de marche normal lorsqu'il aperçut Reita non loin de lui.

-Salut Reita !!! fit-il en sautant sur son dos.

-Aie...ah Miya, salut toujours plein d'entrain toi.

-Ouais *s'étire* j'ai trop bien dormit et j'ai fait un rêve super !

-Ah toi aussi ? T'as rêver qu'on gagner demain ?

-Euh non....enfin si hier pendant le cours...

-Ah c'est vrais...ben moi oui.

-Et est-ce qu'un certain petit blondinet te félicité d'une manière bien précise...

-Euh je....je vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Reita en détournant le regard mais dont une trace rose sur ses joues le trahis.

-Héhé oui oui je te crois.

-Et toi alors de quoi t'as bien put rêver.

-Mais ça te regarde pas, c'était pas intéressant.

-Si tu dit ça c'est que c'est forcement un truc intéressant qui te concerne.

-Rhaaa mais non.

-Si...certainement un truc avec Kai vu que tu l'as espionner hier.

-Mais j'ai pas espionner je...

-M'informe on sait, plaisanta une voix derrière eux.

-Oh tiens salut Shou.

-Shou je t'ai rien demander, marmonna Miyavi.

-Haha désolé.

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentre dans la cours du lycée où ils eurent juste le temps de saluer tout le monde qu'ils durent retourner en classe. Miyavi alla s'asseoir, la prof n'était pas encore arriver alors ses amis en profitèrent pour le rejoindre.

-Alors Miya, aujourd'hui t'était presque en retard avec Shou et Reita.

-Ouais Keiyuu je sais mais que veux tu on papoter en chemin, rigola le désigné. Ah hé Ruki.

-Hum ?

-J'peux même te dire que l'un des deux à rêver de toi c'te nuit, continua-t-il.

Le petit blond rougis violemment en imaginant de qui il pouvait s'agir.

-Haha.

Dans l'autre classe, un certain élève avec un bandeau sur le nez eut les oreilles qui sifflèrent.

-Étrange j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un parle de moi mais pas du façon que j'apprécie....

-Qu'est-ce que tu dit Reita ? Demanda Tora.

-Hein ? Oh rien rien...

Dans la classe de Miyavi, une personne entra dans la pièce.

-Salut tout le monde !

Les regards se levèrent vers elle et...

-Oh Yasuno !

-Héhé ouais c'est moi.

-Non c'est pas vrai, fit ironiquement Hiroto.

-Tu t'es refait t'as coloration rose ? Dit Miyavi.

-Ouais j'ai eut le temps après mes rendez-vous, sourit-il.

-C'est vrai que ça te va bien en plus, reprit Keiyuu.

-Ouais haha j'me démarque ! Répondit le désigné.

-Oui enfin la prof va encore te regarder bizarrement, fit Aoi.

-Tant qu'elle me regarde pas moi, ça me convient, dit Uruha.

Hiroto explosa de rire devant le regard boudeur du châtain. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus que la prof arriva et la première chose qu'elle vu fut les cheveux rose d'un de ses élèves du deuxième rang. Elle continua son cours mais on pouvait remarquer qu'elle jeter quelques regard à Yasuno. A la récréation tout le monde le lui fit remarquer.

-T'as vu Yasu je te l'avais bien dit, même si c'était discret elle te regardait bizarrement de temps en temps, dit Aoi.

-Ouais je sais, mais on est dans un pays libre, et c'est mes cheveux j'en fait ce que je veux....elle est trop coincé cette prof..., fit-il en s'installant sur la table de Miyavi.

-Coincé...ça dépend pour quoi hein, continua Hiroto.

-Hiro tu m'énerves !

Hiroto se leva précipitamment et se rua dans le couloir poursuivit par Uruha.

-Hahaha ça l'apprendra aussi, se moqua Saga.

-Ouais héhé...alors les gars qu'est-ce que j'ai louper hier ? Demanda Yasuno.

-La prof nous à coller un devoir noter pour la semaine prochaine, commença Keiyuu.

-Oh je me serais bien passer d'une si bonne nouvelle, continua le rosé en soupirant.

-Et c'est à deux qu'on doit le faire, reprit Aoi.

-Ah mais j'me met avec qui moi alors ?

-Avec moi et je t'ai prit tes devoirs aussi, fit Ruki.

-Oh merci c'est trop sympa.

-J'voulais te les passer moi même mais..., commença Miyavi.

-Mais il ne suit pas donc...faut pas trop rêver hein, se moqua Keiyuu.

-Oh ça va hein.

-Quoi je ne dit que la vérité, reprit-il innocemment.

-Gngngngngn.

-Gamin.

-Enfin j'espère que c'est pas trop dur, dit Yasu.

-Avec la prof.... y'a toutes les chances que oui, fit Aoi.

-Zut !

-Aller on a encore 6 jours devant nous, continua Miyavi.

-Ouais mais n'y fait pas au dernier moment comme toujours hein, fit Keiyuu. Hors de question que je fasse tout le boulot tout seul.

-Mais t'en fait pas, tu me connait, reprit-il en lui tapant dans la dos.

-Ourmf....ben c'est justement pour ça.

-Euh....Yasu....qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Demanda Saga.

-Hum ? Un chewing-gum quelqu'un en veux ?

-Nan.

-Non merci.

-Nan sinon j'vais avoir encore plus faim.

-Euh j'veux bien, dit Ruki.

Le rosé lui en tendit un qu'il mit en bouche.

-Aller faite un concours celui qui fait la plus grosse bulle !! s'exclama Miyavi.

-Ok moi qui vais gagné, se moqua Yasu.

Ruki un peu renfrogné fut le premier à tenter, il se concentra mais le résultat ne fut pas vraiment le bon. Il dut se mettre ses mains devant la bouche pour éviter de le cracher à l'autre bout de la pièce puis il vira au rouge.

-Hahahahaha oh hahaha trop fort, fit Miyavi plier en deux.

-Oh le nul, se moqua Yasuno.

-Oh ça va hein pas ma faute si j'y arrive pas, bouda le blond.

Pendant que ses amis se moquaient du pauvre blondinet, Aoi se rapprocha de Saga.

-Dit moi, toi qui connait Uru et Hiro depuis la maternelle, ils ont toujours été comme ça à se courir après ?

-Et ben ça peux paraître étrange mais....oui.

-Ah ? Et ben.

-Oui surtout quand Hiroto piquer les poupées d'Uruha.

-Quoi ?!! Uru jouait à la poupée ?!! firent les autres en se retournant.

-Ben ouais.

A ce moment dans le couloir Hiroto remarqua quelque chose et s'arrêta.

-Ben...pourquoi il part Uru, il m'a même pas rattraper qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il le suivit donc.

A cet instant le désigné arriva en courant dans la salle.

-SAGAAAAA !!!

-Oh oh niaaaah je suis mal là !!

Il partit à son tour poursuivit par son ami d'enfance qui était en colère.

-Attendez....ne me dite pas qu'il à entendu ?

-Euh....

-Ben il a une sacré ouïe si c'est le cas....

-Ou il a un sacré instinct...

Hiroto arriva à son tour tranquillement et s'installa à sa place.

-Tsss de vrai gamin.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça, fit Aoi.

-Bah quoi ?

-Nan rien....je suis en train de me demander comment Tora va faire pour te supporter...

-Mais mais j'aime Tora et et lui aussi il me la dit hein il va pas me laisser, dit Hiroto inquiet.

-Bien sur, j'disais ça comme ça 'oula j'lui est fait peur là j'pensais pas'.

-Ouf.

-Oooooh vas-y Yasu plus grosse la bulle ! Fit soudainement Miyavi en voyant son ami bien partit.

Pendant que le rosé (nan pas le vin rhalala xD ) continuer, dans le couloir.

-Aaaaaah attraper Saga !!

-Niaaah Uru mais..mais comment t'as sut ??!!

-J'ai eut un trèèèès mauvais pressentiment et je me suis pas louper, qu'est-ce que tu leur à dit !

-Ben euh....je....

-Saga !

-j'aiditquetujoueràlapoupéequandt'étaitpetit

-Saga !

-Bon ok ok je leur est dit que tu jouer à la poupée quand t'étais petit.

-Rhaaaaaa Saga pourquoi t'as fait ça j'vais passer pour quoi maintenant....tu vas me le payeeeeeeer !!!

A ce moment la un pion passa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore dans les couloirs vous deux, ça va bientôt être l'heure d'aller en cours aller retourner en classe.

-Bien monsieur !

Ils commencèrent à partir mais le pion rajouta.

-Oh et par pitié appeler moi Seiji je suis pas si vieux.

Ils repartirent alors et Uruha marmonna.

-Toi t'as eut chaud.

Le désigné soupira, ça c'est sur mais le connaissant il aller lui en reparler. Une fois arriver en classe ils purent voir devant eux Yasuno dont la bulle devenait de plus en plus grosse, chacun alla à sa place.

-Ouah impressionnant, fit Uru.

-Oh Uru ! Te revoila ! Dit Aoi.

-Et avec Saga qui n'as rien, reprit Keiyuu.

-Mouais...., reprit le châtain en regardant le désigné d'un œil dur.

Saga en eut un frisson.

Une sonnerie se fit alors entendre et à ce moment la, Yasu, surprit souffla trop fort et sa grosse bulle éclata et il s'en mit partout sur le visage.

-Baaaaaah ah non c'est pas juste j'en ai partout maintenant !

-Hahahahaa !!!

-Miya c'est pas drôle !

Et c'est à ce moment que la prof rentra en classe.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...Yasuno qu'avez vous fait ?!

-Et ben je....

-Aller tout de suite me laver ça sur le champ !!

-Bien madame...

Un grand silence plana sur le reste de la classe et la prof put continuer son cour. Heureusement pour tout le monde l'heure du repas arriva très vite et tout le monde put sortir de cour.

-Aaaaah et ben pas trop tôt !

Soudain ils virent passer devant eux en coup de vent Shou.

-Youhouuuuuuuu j'ai eut 16 youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Je suis tellement content que j'ai envie de faire la roue !!.........mais comme je sais pas la faire je vais continuer à courir youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!

-Et ben lui alors....une vrai pile, j'l'ai même pas vu passer, dit Ruki.

-C'est pas juste il a eut une bonne note....moi j'ai jamais de bonne note, désespérera Miyavi.

Une main vient se poser sur son épaule.

-T'inquiète je te comprend, moi c'est pareil, fit Uruha en soupirant.

Tout les deux soupirèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cour. Derrière eux.

-Je suis trop content Tomoyo tu as eut 17 !!

-Oui je suis vraiment très étonné mais c'est grâce à toi merci Kai !

-Mais non voyons moi je t'ai juste aider à comprendre c'est toi qui est fait le reste.

-Merci tu es vraiment gentil.

Kai la prit alors dans ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi !

Miyavi qui était devant entendit tout et il sentit sa jalousie revenir.

-Euh ça va Miya, tu fait une drôle de tête, s'étonna Uruha.

-Hein...non non c'est rien.

Ils allèrent s'installer avec les autres.

-Oh Yasu qu'est-ce que t'as sur la joue, fit Nao en se rapprochant du désigné.

-Quoi j'ai encore du chewing-gum rhaaaaa.

-Hein ?

-C'est a cause de tout à l'heure m'enfin c'est rien.

-Ok.

-En faite il a voulut faire une bulle et elle lui a éclater au visage haha et il se moquait de moi, se moqua Ruki.

-Oh ça va hein, bouda le rosé.

-Hahaha.

-Hé hé hé les gars vous devinerez jamais !! commença Shou.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai eut 16 !!!!!

-Ah ça si on avait pas compris c'est qu'on devait être boucher, rigola Aoi.

-Humf.

-Et toi Kai t'as eut combien ? Demanda Keiyuu.

-Ben une bonne note comme d'habitude, fit Hiroto.

-Héhé c'est pas un peu exagéré là, répondit gêné le désigné.

-Ben dit alors.

-J'ai eut 18,5.

-Waouuuuuu.

*sifflement*

-Kai t'es trop intelligent ! S'exclama Miya.

-Merci, sourit-il.

-Moi ça me déprime, dit Uruha.

-Ouais et si on manger plutôt que de parler de ceux qui ont des bonnes notes, reprit Saga.

-Oui, en plus je commence à avoir faim moi, dit Reita.

Alors que tout le monde sortait de quoi manger, quelqu'un s'exclama.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!

Tout le monde se retourna surprit vers la source de ce bruit.

-Et ben Miya qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça ? S'étonnèrent plusieurs de ses amis.

-Je...j'ai rien à mangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !! bouhouuuu !

-Hein mais pourquoi ?

-Je me suis lever en retard et comme j'avais rien préparer hier soir me voilà sans rien.

-Hahaha.

-Mais c'est pas drôle, fit Miya avec une moue boudeuse. Moi j'ai faim, je veux manger.

-Si tu veux moi je partage ce que j'ai préparer avec toi, proposa Kai.

-C'est vrai ? C'est gentil mais j'ai même pas de quoi y manger...

-Ben pas grave tu te servira de mes baguettes.

Miyavi ne répondit rien mais sa couleur en disait long.

-Hep t'as vu Miyavi comment il a virer au rouge haha, chuchota Aoi à Reita.

-Ouais héhé la il doit être content.

-Euh dites moi les gars....j'viens de remarquer un truc....il est où Mai ? Demanda Yasuno (c'est bien de le remarquer en effet XD ).

-Il est malade depuis hier, lui répondit Tora.

-Ah c'est pas de chance, reprit le rosé en mordant dans son sandwich.

-J'vais lui emmener ses devoirs tout à l'heure, dit Nao.

-Ah ? J'peux venir ?

-Ben ouais bien sur.

-Cool.

-Euh mais Kai t'es sur que ça te dérange pas ?

-Tiens il est redescendu de son nuage, se moqua tout bas Uruha.

-Mais oui si je te le propose, par contre c'est moi qui t'y donne parce que comme tu es gourmand tu serais capable de pas m'en laisser beaucoup, rigola doucement Kai.

Certain rigolèrent à leur tour alors que le désigné rougissait encore plus mêlant de la gêne du fait que Kai sous entendait qu'il allait le faire manger mais qu'aussi il le voyait gourmand et ça c'était moins bien.

-J'espère que ce que j'ai fait va te plaire, reprit le petit brun en souriant ouvrant son panier repas.

-Oooh ça à l'air super bon, commença Shou.

-Ben comme d'hab', fit Nao.

-Kai tu ferais une parfaite femme d'intérieur toi, dit Keiyuu.

-Euh je sais pas comment tu doit le prendre ça, continua Aoi.

-Moi je le prend comme un compliment merci, sourit le désigné.

' c'est vrai il est doué en cuisine, sportif, intelligent, gentil, attentionné et puis il est trop mignon... ouais il est vraiment trop bien pour moi ' pensa Miyavi en le regardant sourire.

-Aller ouvre la bouche Miya si tu veux manger.

-Hein ?

-Fait ah !

Miyavi bien que surprit ouvrit la bouche, toujours rougissant mais la proximité de leur visage et ce simple geste de faire manger l'autre laisser aussi quelque marque rose sur les joues de Kai. Ceci donna alors une idée à Hiroto qui se retourna vers son petit ami.

-Dit Toraaaa tu veux bien me faire manger ?

-Non Hiro t'es plus un gamin.

Ce dernier fit une moue triste et lui tourna le dos.

-Méchant.

-Plus un gamin c'est encore à vérifié ça, se moqua Reita.

Tora regarda son petit ami, amuser, puis l'attrapa par les hanches pour le calé entre ses jambes.

-Aller viens par là, t'es p'tete un vrai gamin mais t'es le miens.

-Hahaha ouais un vrai gamin, se moqua Uruha.

-J'en connait un autre, murmura tout bas Saga en regardant le châtain.

-Tu me cherche ?

-Euh j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit pardon !

-Voilà c'est mieux.

-Aoi cache moi il me fait peur...

-Voyons Uru pas la peine d'être en colère contre lui, il a pas voulut dire ça méchamment.

-Il veux remettre ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure sur le tapis, reprit le dénommé.

-Tu sais...moi j'trouvais ça mignon...

-Ah ? Rougis le châtain.

-Oui...et puis je suis sur que lui aussi il a des truc dont il est pas fier.

Uruha se leva et s'approcha de ses deux amis et murmura pour eux.

-Ouais il a eut une tétine jusqu'à l'âge de 8 ans.

-Noooon hahahaha.

-Aïe les souvenirs honteux ça fait mal, fit Saga pas fier.

Ils se regardèrent alors et éclatèrent de rire. Tora lui faisait manger son petit ami qui était heureux comme un gentil gamin qui avait eut ce dont il voulait.

-Dit Kai vous avez bien tennis cette aprème c'est ça ? Demanda Keiyuu.

Ce dernier stoppa ses baguettes alors proche de sa bouche les laissant sur un côté pour pouvoir répondre sans en avoir plein la bouche.

-Ouais c'est ça deux heures d'entrainement.

-On viendra vous voir, firent Aoi et Uruha.

-Et toi Rei ? Questionna Ruki.

-Euh je sais pas.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Je doit aider ma mère à la maison, il faut qu'on fasse du tri dans nos affaires et Dieu c'est que ça en a besoin.

-Ah ? Dommage...

-Mais j'essayerais de finir rapidement pour pouvoir venir.

-Ok, répondit simplement Kai.

Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que...Miyavi mordit dans les baguettes.

-Mais...Miya qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Ben je voyais que tu parlais et que tu y mangeait pas...bah voilà j'y ai manger.

-Hahaha.

-Désolé....

-C'est pas grave, aller tiens, fit Kai en souriant lui tendant les baguettes.

-Ah !

Mais une fois proche de sa bouche il les enleva et les mit dans la sienne.

-Hey !

-Haha revanche !

Miyavi rigola et commença à chatouiller son ami pour se venger.

-Et vous les autres vous faites quoi cette aprème ? Demanda Ruki.

-Euh les autres ont des noms, firent les désignés.

-Oui mais sur le coup ça me semblait plus simple.

-Haha.

-Oh ! Ben tu me fait penser à un truc !

-Quoi Shou ?

-Ben cette aprème je vais chercher ma cousine à la gare, elle reste tout le weekend et j'voulais vous demandez si ça vous dérangez pas qu'elle vienne demain voir le match.

-Bien sur que non voyons, répondirent les autres.

-Et puis ça me fera une fan en plus, fit Miyavi.

-Te vente pas, rigolèrent ses coéquipiers.

-J'peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Saga.

Shou le regarda surprit.

-Euh bien sur si tu veux.

-Dit Shou elle s'appel comment ta cousine ? Demanda Yasuno.

-Elle s'appel Reila.

-Reila ?

-Ouais.

-Reila....Reila....Reila....

-Bon ça va Ruki on a comprit, fit Miyavi.

-Oui mais....ça vous fait pas bizarre quand vous le dites vous ?

-Euh...Reila....

-Reila...

-Bah non j'vois pas, dit Uruha.

-Ben moi si...Reila....Reila....

-Bah maintenant que tu le dit quand c'est toi ça me fait bizarre, dit Reita.

-Ah ouais t'as raison.

-Reila....Reila....

-Bon ça va la non mais arrêter maintenant, fit Shou.

-Et elle est comment ? Questionna Keiyuu.

-Tiens regarde je l'ai sur mon portable.

Tout le monde se regroupa autours de lui.

-Ooooooooooooooh.

-Reila...

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Ruki gêné.

-Désolé c'est sortit tout seul.

-Ah ouais elle est mignonne, reprit Miya.

-Elle a quel âge ? Questionna Saga.

-Le même que moi, on a 3 mois de différences.

Après ça Shou posa des Daifuku dans une petites boîtes et commença à les manger mais lorsqu'il voulut prendre le dernier il eut beau chercher de sa main il ne le trouva pas, il releva la tête et...

-Saga lâche ça tout de suite !

-Mais...mais t'en as pas assez manger ?

-Il est à moi et t'as même pas demander en plus c'est le dernier !

Ils commencèrent à ce chamailler mais au bout d'un moment.

-Et si je te le demande maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien me le donner ?

-....bon d'accord.

-Merci !

-De vrai gamin, soupira Tora.

-Ah tu vois que je suis pas le seul, fit Hiroto.

-Zzzzzzz.

-Ah tiens Nao c'est vraiment endormit, remarqua Yasuno.

-Hahaha alors lui, rigola Miyavi.

-En plus ça va être l'heure, fit Keiyuu.

-Si j'étais méchant je le réveillerais pas et je partirais, plaisanta le rosé.

-Ouaiiiiiis...on le fait ?!

-Miya....

-Ben quoi Kai c'est lui qui en a eut l'idée.

-Aller réveille le ça sonne, se moqua Reita.

Yasuno se rapprocha de lui.

-La belle au bois dormant, debout c'est l'heure !

-Hein quoi ?

-Aller faut retourner en cours !

-Ah ok ok j'arrive.....mon prince charmant.

Le rosé le regarda bizarrement, il se leva et se dirigea vers les portes en rigolant.

-Haha la tête que tu fait !

Ce dernier un brin renfrogner le suivit.

Tout le monde retourna en cours, ceux-ci passèrent assez rapidement et sans problème, Uruha content de ne pas passer au tableau, Yasuno souvent soupirant quand il s'apercevait que la prof le regardait toujours avec ce même air. Miyavi lui ne se fit pas remarquer et à leur grande surprise ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de devoir pour le weekend.

-Ouaiiiiiis finit on est en weekend !!!!

-Oui Miyavi on l'a remarquer nous aussi, fit Keiyuu.

-Oui mais demain c'est le grand jour...., continua-t-il.

-On va rétamé l'équipe Shuuitsu !! firent Uruha, Reita et lui-même en coeur.

-En tout cas vous êtes motivé, sourit Ruki.

-Ouais mais Keiyuu t'aurais put le faire avec nous, reprit Miya.

-Oui mais j'avais pas envie.

-Bouuuhou !

-Mais t'inquiète c'est pas pour autant que je les laisserais s'approcher des buts !

-Oui !! T'es génial !

-Je sais...

-Bon les mecs moi j'y vais, on se voit p'tete tout à l'heure si je fait vite, fit Reita en partant en courant.

-On ferais p'tete mieux d'y aller aussi, tu viens Saga on va prendre le bus pour aller à la gare, faudrait pas que ma cousine nous attende, dit Shou.

-Ok je te suis, on se voit demain les gars.

-Ouais à 14h dans les gradins, reprit Aoi.

-Ok !

-Ben on va faire pareil, on va aller voir si Mai va mieux, dit Nao en arrivant. Aller Yasu sinon je part sans toi.

-Ok j'arrive, j'arrive, à plus les mecs.

-Toraaaaa !! s'exclama Hiroto en se jetant sur lui. Dit on va faire un tour en ville tout les deux ?

-Euh oui si tu veux.

-Youhouuu ! Merci, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Oh t'es vraiment trop mignon, dit son petit ami en l'embrassant.

Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent du bâtiment après avoir saluer tout le monde.

-A plus Tomoyo, fit Kai en rejoignant ses amis après avoir saluer la fille d'un geste de la main. Bon tu viens Ruki on va aux vestiaires sinon on va être en retard.

-Ok j'arrive !

-On va sur les bancs nous, on se vois sur le terrains, reprit Uruha.

-Ok !

Le dernier groupe se sépara alors, les ''supporters'' s'installèrent alors au niveau du terrains que leurs amis avaient l'habitude d'occuper lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient.

-Bon les mecs, comme d'hab on évite de trop suivre la balle sinon on est bon pour un torticolis, fit Miyavi.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler à cette phrase.

Pendant ce temps Saga et Shou arrivèrent à la gare.

-Waouh c'est grand, comment on va retrouver ta cousine la dedans ? Demanda ce premier.

-Et ben mes parents mon dit qu'elle arrivait à 15h 30, donc elle devrait pas tarder et voyons le quai prévus il faut regarder sur les panneaux d'affichages....Saga ? Saga ?? T'es où ?

Il eut beau regarder autours de lui il ne le trouva pas.

-Et ben ça commence bien j'ai perdu Saga...

Ce dernier intrigué par ce qu'il l'entourait venait de monter dans un train.

-Wah....c'est classe dit donc ces trains...

Il commença à visiter le wagon dans lequel il était monté quand soudain il sentit une main sur son épaule et il se retourna surprit.

-Ouf je t'ai retrouver....mais qu'est-ce que tu fout la aller viens il faut qu'on sorte avant que le train ne parte.

C'était Shou qu'il l'entraîna sur les quais.

-Mais t'es inconscient m'a parole heureusement que je t'ai vu mais tu voulais te retrouver à l'autre bout du pays ou quoi !!! Même moi j'aurais pas fait une connerie pareil !

-Je suis désolé, excuse moi mais j'ai jamais prit le train et j'ai voulut voir comment c'était à l'intérieur....

-Bon aller viens ma cousine arrive sur le quai 12.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit désigné, tenant le poignet de son ami dans sa main, mais il remarqua qu'il ne parler plus, il semblait s'en vouloir. Alors tout en continuant d'avancer il dit:

-Tu sais Saga j'voulais pas te fâcher en disant ça mais tu m'as fait peur.....j'veux pas te perdre tu sais...

A peine eut-il le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il se mit la main sur sa bouche en rougissant. Saga lui sourit, touché par ce que venait de dire son ami.

-Euh je...je....

Il chercha à se justifier.

-Shou.

-Euh oui ?

-Merci.

Le désigné le regarda alors encore plus rouge.

-Ce....c'est rien...

Il reprit le chemin du bon quai et vit une fille brune s'avancer vers lui.

-Oh Reila !!

-Reila...

-Ben quoi ?

-Ben je suis désolé Shou mais après ce qu'à dit Ruki tout à l'heure ben à moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de dire Reila....(et maintenant ça vous le fait à vous ? XD)

-Rhaa c'est pas vrai alors je le retient lui.

-Haha mais il l'a pas fait exprès.

-Mouais....

-Coucou Shou !!

La désigné arriva alors vers son cousin tout sourire. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras.

-Salut Reila ça me fait super plaisir de te revoir, tu vas bien ? Ton voyage c'est bien passer ?

-Oui oui sans problème, t'en fait pas pour moi.

-Erm erm...

-Oh oui euh Reila je te présente un de mes amis, Saga.

-Enchanté.

-Oh alors c'est donc toi Saga, contente de te connaître Shou m'a tellement parler de toi.

Celui-ci vira au rouge, non elle n'avait pas oser dire ça...et ben si. Saga lui était très heureux de savoir ça.

-Euh bon...tu veux que je porte ta valise ? Demanda Shou en se reprenant.

-Oui je veux bien merci !

Ils commencèrent à sortirent de la gare mais alors que Saga parler avec Reila mais il y en avait un qui avait du mal à suivre. Le premier s'arrêta alors et se retourna.

-Shou ça va ? Tu veux que j'y porte ?

-Euh....je....oui je veux bien...

Il se saisit alors de l'objet facilement et ils purent prendre le bus direction chez Shou.

-Waaah Saga t'es fort, t'arrives à porter facilement ma valise alors que mon cousin avait du mal.

-Héhé merci mais c'est rien.

-Tu fait aussi du basket ?

-Oui.

Ils continuèrent à parler devant le regard un brin jaloux de Shou. Après plusieurs longues minutes de trajet ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Shou. Ce fut sa mère qui ouvrit la porte.

-Vous voilà enfin ooooh Reila que je suis heureuse de te revoir, tu nous à manquer tu sais. J'espère que tout c'est bien passer pendant le voyage et que tu passera un bon weekend.

-Mais oui obasan t'en fait pas pour moi !

-Et j'espère que tu t'occuperas bien d'elle Shou.

-Oui maman...

-Oh mais Saga tu es là toi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, merci d'avoir aider mon fils et ma nièce avec la valise.

-C'est normal madame.

-Vous voulez manger quelques choses ?

-Non merci.

-Bien t'as chambre est prête Reila tu peux t'y installer.

Les trois jeunes allèrent donc en direction de cette chambre.

-Donc tu prend la chambre d'ami, fit Shou.

-Moi ça me va très bien.

-Bon ben je ferais mieux d'y aller moi maintenant, dit Saga.

-Déjà ? Reprit Reila.

-Ben ouais j'vais vous laisser en famille, il faut bien que ta cousine finisse de s'installer et puis faut que je rentre à mon appart je sais pas à quel heure il va rentré Nao donc j'vais en profiter.

-Bon d'accord j'vais te raccompagné.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoirs après avoir dit au revoir au habitants de la maison.

-On se voit demain alors, fit Saga.

-Oui....

Alors que son ami commençait à s'éloigner, Shou se mordit la lèvre et...

-Saga !

Le désigné se retourna.

-Je...je...non rien...

Il baissa la tête il n'y arrivait pas, soudain il sentit des bras l'entourer.

-Tu sais Shou je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, merci d'être là pour moi.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et repartit laissant son ami immobile, rouge, une main sur sa joue. Mais il n'était pas seul, un paire d'yeux curieux avaient tout vu de la porte d'entrée, Reila sourit et referma la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard se fut son cousin qui rentra à son tour après avoir reprit ses esprits.

De leur côté Nao et Yasuno étaient chez leur ami malade, ils frappèrent à la porte et ce fut la mère qui ouvrit.

-Oh bonjour vous deux, vous venez voir mon petit malade.

-Oui madame, commença Yasu.

-Je viens lui apporter les devoirs, fit Nao.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, mais rentrez voyons, il n'est pas contagieux.

Ils rentrèrent alors et commencèrent à se diriger vers la chambre de leur ami en se retenant de rire à cause de « mon petit malade ».

-Il va être très heureux de vous voir, être cloué au lit comme ça ce n'est pas très bon et il commençait à s'ennuyer vraiment, reprit la mère.

Ils rentrèrent alors dans la chambre sans frapper.

-Salut Mai !!!

Ce qui sur le coup fit peur au désigné, ne s'y attendant vraiment pas.

-Oh Nao, Yasuno qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On est venus décontaminer la zone, commença Nao en se mettant son T-shirt sur son nez.

-Ouais il paraît que c'est dangereux par là, continua Yasu en rigolant.

-Merci les gars ça me remonte beaucoup le moral ça...

-Aller Mai tu c'est bien que c'est pour te voir qu'on est ici, reprit le rosé.

-Et t'apporter tes devoirs aussi ! Reprit Nao.

-Je sais pas si je doit être content ou pas là, fit Mai.

-Rhaaa mais tu sais qu'on peux pas se passer de toi, fit Yasu en s'installant sur son lit et lui passant un bras autours des épaules.

-Ouais car comme on dit si bien il n'y a que Mai(lle) qui m'aille ! Dit Nao.

-Hein ??? firent les deux autres avec de grands yeux.

-Non c'est juste un autre délire de l'auteur...

-Ah ok....

-Donc tiens tes devoirs, ça va c'est facile à rattraper.

-Merci...oh j'ai eut 13 au contrôle cool...c'est qui la meilleur note ?

-Bah devine...

-Kai.

-Bingo ! Mais comment tu as put deviner, plaisanta Yasuno.

-Hahaha c'est vrai que c'était dur, rigola le malade. Et combien il a eut ?

-18,5.

-Ouah c'est pas le meilleur pour rien, reprit-il.

-Alors Mai tu t'es bien fait chier à ce que ta mère nous à dit, fit Nao en sautant sur le lit faisant rebondir ses deux amis.

-Ah ça tu l'as dit avant-hier j'étais malade comme un chien j'ai pas put bouger du lit hier ça aller mieux mais y'a rien à la télé, j'ai déjà jouer au jeux vidéos, l'ordi ça m'énerve, pas envie de lire donc je m'ennuie moi j'veux être avec mes amis.

-Ah comme tu as raison mais on est la maintenant ! Fit Yasu.

-Et on va te dire tout ce que tu as raté d'intéressant pendant ta convalescence, dit Nao.

-Hé oh j'ai pas un pied dans la tombe non plus.

A cette phrase tout le monde rigola.

-Oui encore heureux que ferait on sans toi haha.

-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai louper hein hein ?!

-Oh tu es bien enjouer dit moi, se moqua Nao.

-Ben c'est normal tu ferais pareil si t'était à ma place et puis je suis trop content que vous soyez la, sourit le malade.

-Ahah oui on est indispensable.

-Miyavi déteint vraiment sur toi Nao fait gaffe, rigola Mai.

Ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien de rire à nouveaux et il fut vite rejoins par ses deux amis.

-En parlant de Miyavi tu sais qu'il c'est endormis en classe, fit Nao.

-Noooon c'est pas vrai, fit-il en même temps que Yasuno qui lui non plus était pas au courant.

-Si j'vous jure et il a crié en se réveillant, il paraît que la prof était en colère.

-Et ben.

-Yasu à fait un grosse bulle de chewing-gum qui lui à exploser à la figure, fit Nao en riant.

-Hahaha.

-Oh ça va hein.

-Sinon Tora et Hiroto sont ensemble, petit Uruha jouer à la poupée et Miyavi à oublier son repas ce midi alors il à partager avec Kai et c'est lui qui l'a fait manger

-Ouah c'est vrai ? Et voilà t'es malade et c'est à ce moment qu'il se passe des trucs intéressant non mais j'ai pas de chance.

-Aller déprime pas, lui dit Yasu.

-Bah j'ai de quoi, en plus demain je peux même pas aller voir le match de foot qui nous oppose au lycée Shuuitsu, j'vais même pas pouvoir les soutenir !

-T'inquiète ça va aller.

-Ben non justement il en aurait bien besoin vu qu'on perd toujours contre eux !

-Ouah quel soutient, t'as une bonne vision d'eux haha, rigola Yasuno.

-Les dénigre pas je suis sur qu'ils vont y arriver, ils se donnent toujours à font et c'est ce qui compte, fit Nao.

-Ouah tant de paroles si matures sortant de ta bouche impressionnant, se moqua Mai.

-Oh toi le malade tu l'as chercher va pas te plaindre maintenant ! Fit Nao en sautant sur son ami pour le chatouiller.

Ils se chamaillèrent alors au grand damne de leur ami rosé.

-Oh doucement les mecs j'vais finir par me prendre un coup de pied ou autre moi.

Il dut en esquiver quelques uns puis remarqua le portable de Nao qui était tombé de sa poche, c'était une bonne occasion de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans.

-Ahah on fait moins le malin là hein ! Se moqua Nao.

-Ha ha ha oui ha ha j'ai compris ha ha arrête hahaha !!

-Ooooh c'est qui ses filles...

-Hein ?

-Ooooh et cette fille avec Keiyuu...

-Aaaah Yasu touche pas à ça ! Fit Nao en se jetant sur son portable.

Mais il se rata.

-Hein pourquoi c'est qui.....c'est... compromettant ? reprit Yasu une étrange lueur dans ses yeux.

-Maieuuuh non enfin si enfin rhaaa rend moi ça !

-Pas tant que tu m'aura pas dit qui c'est.

-Fait voir, fait voir ! Dit Mai.

-Bien sur regarde.

-Ooooh c'est qui ??

-Bon ok je vois c'est d'accord je vais vous le dire mais s'il vous plait le dite pas, y'a que moi et Miyavi qui sommes au courant.

-Ok promis !

-Bon hier j'ai voulut aller voir pourquoi Keiyuu aller souvent au parc...

-Ah oui c'est vrai ça...alors t'as jouer au espion !

-Erm oui et j'ai apprit qu'il observait une fille et elle lui à parler aujourd'hui....je connait pas son nom, juste qu'elle est du lycée Shuuitsu mais ils se sont échangé leur numéros....  
-Oooooooh.

-Donc s'il vous plait le dite pas il faut attendre que Keiyuu nous le dise lui même.

-Ok mais j'ai une question, dit Mai.

-Oui ?

-Et les autres filles c'est qui ?

-Ceux sont les amis de la fille, j'les trouvaient mignonne alors voilà.

-Ok !

-Merci, tiens tu peux reprendre ton portable, rigola Yasuno.

Nao récupéra avec joie son téléphone et après cette petite histoire ils jouèrent au cartes une bonne partie de la fin de journée mais il fallait bien qu'ils retournent chez eux.

-Bon on te laisse, j'vais raccompagné Yasu chez lui et je rentre à l'appart...p'tete que Saga y sera pas et je serais tranquille, fit Nao en souriant.

-Oh déjà dommage....merci d'être venu !

-On se voit lundi, reprit Yasuno en ouvrant la porte.

-Oui...si je vais mieux...malgré que mes amis me disent même pas au revoir....

-Mais si !!

Ses deux amis se jetèrent sur lui et lui firent un gros smack sur la joue.

-Héhé si vous êtes malade ça sera pas ma faute, sourit le malade.

Les deux se reculèrent et s'essuyèrent vivement la bouche alors que Mai était en train de rire.

-Oh ça va je suis pas contagieux haha.

Pour se venger ses amis lui frottèrent la tête.

-T'es un malin toi haha bon on y va nous à lundi, fit Nao en partant souriant. Soigne toi bien.

-D'accord bye !

Nao raccompagna alors Yasu chez lui puis fit de même mais malheureusement pour lui Saga y était déjà.

Revenons plutôt à nos deux joueurs de tennis qui, après s'être changé, s'installèrent sur leur terrain pour l'entrainement devant leur amis installer sur un banc. Ils s'échangèrent quelques balles d'échauffement mais très vite l'esprit de compétition reprit le dessus et au fils que le temps passer les coups étaient plus forts, plus précis et plus rapide mais aucun ne voulaient lâcher et ils courraient dans tout les sens pour ne pas louper la balle. Comme d'habitude leurs amis étaient impressionner.

-Y'a pas à dire ils sont trop forts, ça m'étonnes pas qu'ils aient remporter deux fois la coupe inter-lycée en solo et en duo ceux sont les meilleurs et je suis sur que cette année ça sera pareil, s'exclama Miyavi tout content.

-Ouais enfin à Shuuitsu y'a toujours Mizuki qui est pas mal et avec le nouveau si ça se trouve ils vont nous donner du fils à retordre, fit Aoi.

-Chut dit pas ça idiot tu vas nous porter la poisse ! Reprit Miya en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son ami. Et puis on l'a jamais vu jouer lui on sais pas ce qu'il vaux.....en plus c'est quoi son nom ?

-Hum....un truc en Shin...., dit Uruha.

-Shinya, répondit Keiyuu.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai c'est ça.

-Ouah Keiyuu tu t'en souvient, t'es trop fort, sourit Miya en lâchant Aoi.

-Ben oui ils nous l'ont dit hier....moi au moins j'ai de la mémoire.

-Gngngngn.

-Hey t'insinu qu'on se fait vieux, dit Uruha un peu indigné.

-Non non....mais c'est quand même moi le plus jeune, plaisanta Keiyuu.

Ils se chamaillèrent un peu mais très vite reportèrent leur attention sur leurs deux amis qui jouaient. Au bout d'un moment on put remarquer que l'un d'eux prenait l'avantage.

-Ah Kai est très en forme, il est en train de mené maintenant, il a prit l'avantage, dit Uruha.

-Ouais !! Vas-y mon Kai t'es le meilleur ! S'exclama Miyavi.

-Miya !

-Ben quoi ?

-D'une tu vas le déconcentrer et de deux arrête un peu avec tes « mon », t'es possessif toi mais je te ferais remarquer qu'il est pas à toi Kai hein t'as penser que ça pourrais le gêner que tu dise ça ? Fit Aoi.

-Mais je....j'voulais...

-Aller te justifie pas va, reprit Keiyuu.

-Écoutes un conseil, commença Aoi.

-Quoi ? Demanda Miya un peu déprimé.

-Vas lui dire t'en meurt d'envie depuis trop longtemps.

-Vous vous êtes passer le mot avec Nao ou quoi ?

-Ben p'tete que quand tout le monde te l'aura dit tu le fera, reprit-il en reportant son attention sur le terrain.

' c'est vrai ils ont raison....ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends.....bon je vais tenter le tout pour le tout après son cour de tennis....advient que pourra.....où est-ce que j'ai été pêcher ce truc moi ? '

-Miyavi tu fait une de ces têtes qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Keiyuu.

-Oh rien rien.....euh Uru mais qu'est-ce que tu fait !

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu vas attraper un torticolis à force de regarder à droite, à gauche, droite, gauche, droite, gauche....rien que dit penser j'en est le tournis.

-Et alors ? Comment tu veux que je suive le match y'a pas d'autre solution.

-Tu te concentre sur l'un des deux et après tu changes !

-Haha ouais Miya tu choisis la solution facile tu rate la moitié du match comme ça, se moqua Aoi.

-Gngngngn.

-Mais laisse le, si il a un torticolis Aoi se fera une joie de lui faire un massage n'est-ce pas, dit Keiyuu accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

-Oh bien jouer Keiyuu trop fort, lui fit tout bas Miyavi.

-Ouais mais j'ai un bon prof, reprit-il avec un sourire.

Le désigné rougis jusqu'aux oreilles mais même si Uruha semblait ne pas y prêter attention ses joues rougis disaient le contraire.

' Mais c'est pas vrai Miyavi à aussi déteint sur Keiyuu faut vraiment se méfier maintenant ' pensa Aoi ' remarque on les changera pas et c'est tant mieux même si je sais pas pourquoi ça sonne un peu faux quand je le dit haha'

-Haha.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aoi pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Oh pour rien.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, ils se retournèrent alors et...

-Oh Reita t'es de retour ! S'exclama Miyavi (toujours discret comme à son habitude)

A l'entente de ce nom Ruki tourna la tête dans la direction de ses amis tout en frappant dans la balle qui attérit....et ben malheureusement pas à un bon endroit.

-AIIIIIIEUUUUUH !!!

Elle attérit en plein sur la joue d' Aoi qui avait la main dessus.

-Oh pardon Aoi pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon !!! s'excusa vivement Ruki.

-Faux apprendre à viser quand même...ça aurais put plus mal tombé, bougonna Aoi.

-Désolé désolé désolé !!

-C'est pas sa faute voyons, commença Miyavi.

-Ah merci.

-Ben oui un certain blond est rentré dans son champ de vison héhé.

Le petit blond rougi fortement et tenta de se reconcentrer mais c'était un peu difficile mais Kai se remit à son niveau pour l'aider avec un grand sourire. De son côté Reita arriva essoufflé vers ses amis.

-T'as put venir avant la fin c'est cool.....oh t'as l'air à plat, dit Miyavi.

-Naaaaaan fiou tu crois pfff pfff, fit Rei en s'installa sur les genoux de ses amis pour se reposer.

-Hé te gêne pas surtout ! Firent-ils.

-J'ai courut jusque là fiou ma mère voulait pas me raccompagné alors j'ai filé en courant pour arriver à temps et maintenant j'ai besoin de repos fiouuuu.

-C'est vrai que t'as pas mit trop longtemps, d'habitude quand il est question de ranger et faire le ménage tu met un sacré bout de temps, dit Uruha.

-Ouais ça surprend hein même ma mère en ai pas revenus, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait jamais vu aussi rapide et ordonné.

-Ouais t'avait un blondinet à aller voir, rigola Miya.

-La ferme grande perche !

-S'il te plait Rei tu peux pas t'enlever j'ai déjà assez mal à la joue et là tu m'écrase les jambes, reprit Aoi toujours sa main sur sa joue.

-Ok ok, dit Reita en se redressant et en profitant pour regarder jouer Ruki.

-Fait ah, commença Miya.

-Hein mais pourquoi ?

-Pour voir si il te manque pas des dents.

-Ha ha très drôle.

-Hahahaaha.

-Fait voir, dit Uruha en mettant sa main sur celle du brun qui rougis de nouveau.

Il retira sa main et on put voir une belle marque rouge ronde.

-Hahaha tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir haha la marque que t'as hahaha.

-Ça va Miya j'ai comprit ouille.

Alors qu'il faisait une moue boudeuse Uruha se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

-Voilà ça va mieux ? Demanda-il avec un large sourire.

-Je..oui...merci Uru.

-Héhé t'as vu si c'est pas mignon, dit Miya en donnant un petit coup de coude et un regard complice à Keiyuu.

-Oui un futur couple.

Après tout ceci ils continuèrent tous à regarder leurs deux amis s'essouffler dans leur match. Lorsque les deux heures furent terminer les deux joueurs arrivèrent exténués auprès de leurs amis, et la première chose qu'ils firent c'est de boire leur bouteille d'eau en s'essuyant sur leur serviette.

-Ouah et ben quel sacré entrainement hein Ruki ?

-T'as total raison Kai fiou.

Et après ça ils s'écroulèrent au sol.

-Vous vous donnez toujours à fond et regarder dans quel état on vous retrouve après, dit Uruha.

-Ouais mais c'est plus fort que moi j'ai l'instinct de compétition, firent les deux joueurs en même temps.

Les deux se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Alors que tout le monde parler Keiyuu prit son portable il tapa un message et le relut au moment de l'envoyer.

'' coucou Kitsune je voulais te demander comme demain tu viens nous voir jouer enfin ton équipe et que tu me plait bien en faite tu me plait beaucoup et je voulais savoir si tu aimerais qu'on reste un peu ensemble après le match j'espère que tu diras oui bisou j'attends ta réponse''

Il soupira alors et referma son portable sans l'envoyer.

'non je ne peux pas' pensa-t-il en se levant.

-Tu t'en vas Keiyuu ? Demanda Miyavi.

-Euh oui... oui.

-Bon d'accord, on se voit demain à 13h alors, sourit Miyavi.

-Pas de problème !

Et sur ce il partit.

-Bon il faudrait qu'on aille prendre un douche nous, rigola Kai.

-Oh oui t'as raison.....j'y file je serais le premier pour prendre la meilleure douche !!

-Ah ça non attend un peu héhé.

-Bon à demain les gars, firent nos deux joueurs qui se couraient après direction les vestiaires.

Les autres les regardèrent un peu surprit.

-Comment ils peuvent avoir encore autant de force pour courir ? fit Uruha.

-Aucune idée....

-Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller nous aussi, dit Aoi.

-Ouais rhaaa dire que je me suis dépêcher et que j'ai put le voir jouer qu'une demie-heure et qu'il faut que je reparte... rageant, marmonna Reita.

-Fait pas le grognon Rei et puis t'as bien vu que tu le déconcentre quand t'es là, commença Aoi en plaisantant.

-Ouais il ne vois que toi, continua Miya en rigolant.

-Je oui bon euh arrêtez un peu on y vas oui ou non ? Dit le blond pour détourner la conversation.

-Oui oui on y va...tu viens Miya ? Demanda Uru.

-Euh non j'vais rentrer tout seul.

-Bon ok à demain !

Ils se saluèrent d'un mouvement de main alors que Miya se dirigea du côté des vestiaires. Il attendit quelque temps, il n'allait pas débarquer comme ça d'un coup, y'avais des limites même pour lui...même si sachant ce qu'il devait faire le temps lui parut bien long. Il se mit même à tourner en rond en se mordillant la lèvre, oui il avait peur de se qui pourrait se passer mais il devait le faire. Il vit sortir tout les autres membres de l'équipes mais évidement toujours pas ses amis.

-Humf ils en mettent du temps, marmonna Miya.

C'est à ce moment là que Ruki sortit et celui-ci fut surpris de le voir encore là.

-Ben Miya qu'est-ce que tu fait encore là ?

-Ça te regarde pas d'abord, fit le désigné en tournant la tête.

-Hum bon on va dire que je te crois, reprit le blond toujours suspicieux.

-Dit, il en à pour longtemps encore Kai ?

-Euh non il à fini de prendre sa douche...pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Est-ce que moi je te demande pourquoi tu es si distrait au tennis quand Reita est dans le coin ?

-Naaa j'entends rien, j'entends rien, fit Ruki en partant les mains sur ses oreilles les joues rouges.

-Hahaha bon ben a demain alors.

-Ouais à demain.

-J'croyais que t'entendait rien, se moqua le brun.

-Et gngngngn...

-Hahaha alors lui c'est trop marrent de le taquiner....bon ben on va aller voir Kai....aller vas-y Miya courage tu peux le faire.....rhaaaa j'ai trop peur !

Il prit une grande respiration et rentra dans les vestiaires.

-Kai ? Kaiii ? Kai t'es où ? Kaiiii ? Ka.......

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et ouvrit béatement la bouche à cause de ce qu'il avait devant lui c'est à dire Kai dégoulinant d'eau une serviette autours de la taille. Celui-ci rougis en voyant son ami devant lui.

-Je...Miya mais....mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Le désigné rougis violemment et se retourna en gesticulant.

-Désolé désolé désolé je Ruki m'avait dit que t'avait finit de prendre ta douche désolé !!

-Je..c'est pas grave Miya ça va aller euh juste...si tu pouvais rester comme ça le temps que je m'habille ou aller m'attendre dehors j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Ou...oui tu as raison je t'attend devant encore désolé.

Il sortit alors les joues rouges en repensant à ça, c'était un peu gênant ce qui venait de se passer

' et ben comme première approche c'est pas le top....ooh bon sang faut que je me contrôle un peu rhaaa il il était....tellement kawaiiiii mon dieu mon dieu nan n'y repense pas idiot concentre toi tu as une chose importante à faire ne te laisse pas distraire par son corps si parfait, l'eau qui dégouliné de ses beau cheveux, ses......oh non je recommence bon sang Miya reprend toi ! '

Il continua a se parler à lui même comme ça, faisant de nombreux geste, essayant de se reprendre, jusqu'à ce que Kai arrive vers lui et le regarde étonné.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait encore Miya ?

Le désigné s'arrêta alors honteux, ' et mince c'est vraiment n'importe quoi la, j'vais passer pour quoi moi maintenant....j'ai vraiment pas de chance'.

-Euh....rien....désolé....

-Arrête de t'excuser c'est pas grave tu l'as pas fait exprès.

'pourtant c'est une situation que j'aimerais pouvoir revoir...'

-Au faite....pourquoi tu es encore là ? Tu... voulais me voir... c'est ça ?

Il semblait gêner, c'est normal vu la situation de tout à l'heure me diriez vous, oui serte mais il y avait autre chose, c'était la première fois qu'il restait seul avec Miyavi et ce qu'il ressentait devint plus fort à le voir comme ça si penaud devant lui.

-Ben je oui...

Il prit une grande respiration et reprit d'un air sérieux qui troubla un peu plus Kai.

-Voilà j'ai quelque chose à te dire et....ça fait trop longtemps que j'aurais du le faire mais j'avais peur.....j'ai toujours peur d'ailleurs mais il faut que je le fasse.

-Mais de...de quoi tu parles ?

-Écoutes tout à l'heure on m'a fait remarquer que je devais arrêter de dire « mon Kai » car ça pourrait te gêner, alors j'aimerais savoir si c'est le cas ?

-Je...non.....bien sur que non....je doit avouer que j'aime assez....je suis le seul à qui tu le dit....qui à le droit ça....je me sens spécial pour toi....

Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait sa phrase, Kai rougissait mais ne pouvait quand même pas détaché son regard de celui de son vis à vis.

-Mais tu es spécial pour moi....bien plus que tu ne le croit....

Le petit brun leva son regard un peu rempli d'incompréhension vers le sien puis il reprit.

-Tu es spécial pour moi car ça fait bien longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme un ami...

-Mais....pourquoi ?

Sa voix trembla un peu, il pensait avoir une petite idée de se qu'il entendait par la mais n'oser pas l'espérer.

-Parce que....je....je t'aime !! Je t'aime oui !! et si il le faut je le crierais à tout le monde ! mon cœur déborde d'amour pour toi et ça depuis longtemps...

Kai aurait voulut dire quelque chose mais rien n'arriver à sortir de sa bouche, ni son, ni paroles.

-J'aimerais tellement que ça soit réciproque mais....mais je te mérite pas....tu es un peu mon contraire qui m'attire inexorablement...je pense pas être l'homme qu'il te faut pour te rendre pleinement heureux....évidement si les hommes t'intéresse car ça non plus je ne le sais pas....si tu me rejette tant pis, ce que je veux c'est que tu soit heureux et être ton ami c'est déjà la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver....

Miyavi finit sa phrase la tête basse un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et une larmes roulant sur sa joue, il avait peur de la réponse mais il avait tout dit, il lui avait enfin avouer et il se sentait mieux. Il leva alors son regard vers Kai et eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi, pleurer à chaude larmes. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais n'en eut pas le temps, se fut lui qui se jeta dans ses bras.

-C'est tellement beau ce que tu viens de me dire oh Miya.....

Le dénommé lui caressa doucement le dos.

-Mais...pourquoi....pourquoi tu te dénigre ainsi....ne me surestime pas ainsi....pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit à mon amour... alors qu'il ne demande que ça.....

-Tu...tu veux dire que....

-Je t'aime oui je t'aime....tu me dit que je suis trop bien pour toi mais moi j'ai toujours penser le contraire...tu es le plus populaire de tout le lycée, t'es une vedette tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de foot...je pensais pas que tes sentiments envers moi pourrait être autre chose que de l'amitié....

Miyavi eut alors plusieurs perles salée qui rejoignirent la première, il serra contre lui Kai.

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu me dise ça, je ne croyais pas pouvoir être si heureux et ça c'est grâce à toi.

Ils relevèrent alors leur regard et plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis, ils se regardèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que leur visage ne se rapproche, leur yeux se refermèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour un doux baiser. Il devint plus intense quand à la surprise de Miyavi, Kai chercha à l'approfondir, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir laissant leur langues s'entremêlaient librement et intensément. Ils se séparèrent quelques temps plus tard par manque d'air et se regardèrent les joues rougies et les yeux pétillants d'amour pour l'autre.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression de rêver...aïe ! J'avais pas besoin que tu me pince la joue pour vérifier, dit Miya avec une moue boudeuse.

-Désolé, fit Kai avec un grand sourire avant de lui embrasser la joue.

Miyavi ne pouvait vraiment pas lui résister.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le cou.

-Moi aussi...est-ce que....ça veux dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

-Bien sur que oui, fit Miya en se redressant.

Kai rigola doucement à cette réaction et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils restèrent un petit moment ensemble mais chacun devait retourner chez lui, au grand désespoir de Miyavi. Mais après un dernier baiser tendre de son petit ami, il retourna à son appart d'un pas léger et souriant. Ce soir la, un rien le rendait heureux, rien ne pouvait faire baisser sa bonne humeur et lorsqu'il alla se coucher.

-Oh je suis tellement heureux, j'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est vrai....je sort avec Kai ! On c'est embrasser et c'était encore mieux que je ne pouvait me l'imaginer....j'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir demain....je suis tellement exciter pour le match aussi je veux le remporter pour donner une bonne leçon à Kyo et Die et pour faire plaisir à Kai....aaaah je sais pas si j'arriverais à trouver le sommeil comme ça, fit-il tout exciter.

Mais il eut beau dire que quelques minutes plus tard il tomba comme une masse et s'endormit un large sourire ornant son visage.

Le lendemain matin, samedi et qui dit samedi dit forcement grasse mâte en tout cas pour Miyavi oui. Il se leva à 11h en s'étirant et sauta du lit direction la salle de bain.

-Purée que j'ai bien dormis...j'ai encore du mal à me dire que je sors bien avec Kai maintenant en tout cas je connait plusieurs moyens pour le confirmer, sourit-il en sortant de la douche, se regardant dans le miroir.

Il se sécha rapidement les cheveux avec une serviette et sortis.

-Ah aujourd'hui est un grand jour !!

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand puis laissa ses cheveux flotter au vent.

-Aujourd'hui l'équipe Shuuitsu va mordre la poussière....tu m'entend Die tu vas mordre la poussière devant moi mwahahahaha !!!

Il remarqua alors que des passants dans la rue le regardait bizarrement, gêné il s'excusa et rentra. Y'avais pas à dire il était très exciter et pressé d'être sur le terrain. Mais il fallait d'abord manger pour prendre des force malheureusement la cuisine c'était pas le point fort de notre footballeur. Alors comme à son habitude il s'en vu un peu et lorsqu'il eut finit et qu'il regarda l'horloge.

-Aaaaaaaah j'vais être en retard !!!

Il agrippa en coup de vent ses affaires, ferma la porte et partit en courant direction le stade inter-lycée. Lorsqu'il arriva tout les membres de son équipes étaient déjà arrivé et l'attendait dans le vestiaires presque tous changer.

-Et ben Miya t'es juste à l'heure, toi qui était pressé d'être aujourd'hui pourtant, commença Keiyuu.

-Oui fiou je sais excusez moi....mais maintenant je suis la et à nous tous on va le gagner ce match !!

-Ouais !!!

Il se changea rapidement et ils allèrent tous sur le terrain pou s'échauffer un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes ils entendirent qu'on les appelait.

-Ooooh les gars vous êtes déjà là ! Fit Miya en se rapprochant du bord des gradins.

-Ouais on est venus voir comment vous vous entraîner, fit Aoi.

Toute la bande était ici et une frimousse se rapprocha de la barrière.

-Kaiii !!

-Coucou Miya.

-Je suis si content de te voir tu m'as manquer, tu vas voir on va gagner cette fois !

-Ben je demande à voir, reprit Aoi.

-Toi et ton soutient vous m'avez manquer aussi, reprit Miyavi en regardant le désigné.

-Héhé à ton service.

-MIYAVI REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria leur entraîneur.

-Bon les gars j'y vais, j'vais encore me faire engueuler sinon....

-Attend !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kai ?

-Tu veux pas un bisou pour t'encourager ?

-Ouiiiiii !!!

Il se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et son petit ami se pencha pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après ça il repartit tout content vers le reste de son équipe.

-Miyavi la prochaine fois que tu veux aller draguer ou faire des papouilles à ton copain là tu le fait après le match aller va me faire encore deux aller retour, fit l'entraîneur.

Il commença à courir et ses amis firent de même pour pouvoir lui parler.

-J'ai....j'ai bien entendu ? T'as un copain...ne me dit pas que c'est Kai quand même, fit Reita en courant en arrière.

-Ouais depuis hier ! Répondit-il avec un large sourire.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas rentrer avec nous hier, dit Uruha.

-Et oui.

-J'espère bien que ça va te motiver encore plus pour le match, continua Keiyuu.

-Oh ça oui tu peux me croire depuis le temps que je rêve de gagner un match contre eux.

Ils eurent un regard pour l'équipe adverse qui venait d'entrée à leur tour sur le terrain.

-Aller tout le monde on retourne aux vestiaires et on les laisse s'entraîner.

Du côté de la bande de supporters de l'équipe Hanshi.

-Euh Kai....j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai cru voir, commença Ruki.

-Ben oui.

-Alors comme ça tu sort avec Miya et tu compter nous le dire quand ? Fit Aoi.

-Maintenant c'était clair n'est-ce pas, sourit-il.

-Ah ça oui.

-Si on se trouver des places avant que tout le monde arrive.

-Ok.

Ils grimpèrent les gradins quand soudain Kai reconnus quelqu'un et s'approcha de cette personne.

-Oh Tomoyo t'es venus aussi.

-Oui....j'avais rien à faire et j'voulais voir notre équipe jouer.

-Je suis content de te voir dit ça te dérange si on se met à côté de toi ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Merci, sourit-il. Vous venez les gars il faut garder pas mal de place vu qu'on va être nombreux.

-Ok.

-A nous tous on va prendre la moitié des gradins, rigola Aoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard quelques un de leur amis arrivèrent.

-Oh salut Yasuno ça va tiens t'es venu avec Nao et Saga.

-Ouep j'allais pas venir tout seul, alors on a louper quelque chose ?

-On va attendre que tout le monde arrive pour le dire sinon je sent qu'on va devoir le répéter plusieurs fois, fit Aoi en regardant Kai.

-Oh c'est que ça doit être intéressant alors, dit Yasu.

-Il va bien Mai sinon ? Demanda Ruki.

-Oui....en tout cas mieux qu'il y a deux jours, répondit Nao.

-Et toi Saga t'as vu la cousine de Shou....alors elle est comment ? Demanda Yasuno.

-Tu la verra par toi même tout à l'heure, fit le désigné.

-Bon il reste plus qu'eux et Hiroto et Tora, dit Kai.

-Si ils se bécotent pas en cours de route, se moqua Aoi.

-C'est de nous que vous parlez, fit une voix.

-Oh haha erm vous voilà euh désolé, reprit-il.

Ils s'installèrent aussi.

-Et puis ça commence que dans une dizaine de minutes, fit Hiro. Et Shou et pas encore là.

-Mais maintenant si... salut tout le monde je vous présente ma cousine Reila.

Ses amis firent la connaissance d'une jeune fille brune qui les salua d'un sourire chaleureux. Ils s'installèrent à leur tour et Shou fit les présentations et quand ce fut au tour de Ruki.

-Alors lui c'est Ruki, il joue au tennis.

-Enchanté.

-Ravis de te connaître Reila.

Soudain la fille le regarda puis après un temps elle dit.

-J'adore quand c'est toi qui prononce mon nom ça fait bizarre mais j'aime bien.

-Ah vous voyez !

-Oh non c'est pas vrai maintenant c'est elle qui si met rhaaa vous m'agacer tous avec ça, reprit Shou en boudant.

Tout le monde rigola mais un certain rosé demanda.

-Alors c'est quoi cette chose intéressante qu'on à louper !?

-Ah on à louper un truc ? S'étonnèrent tous ceux arriver après eux.

-Ouais et qui mieux que l'intéresser peux l'annoncer hein Kai, fit Aoi.

Tout le monde se mit à fixer le désigné avec des yeux curieux et impatient.

-Bon ben alors voilà...je sort avec Miyavi depuis hier soir.

-Oooooooh

-Félicitation !

-Ça m'étonne pas.

-Vous étiez fait pour être ensemble ça sauter aux yeux !

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt.

-P'tete que comme ça on nous fera moins chier avec notre couple à nous.

Les félicitation et autres continuèrent en bon train, personne ne semblait gêner par cette annonce même pas les deux filles qui sourirent à cette annonce et à tout le remue ménage que cela engendre mais ils durent très vite se calmer, le match aller commencer. En effet les deux équipes rentèrent sur le terrain, chacun cherchant du regard leur amis dans les gradins correspondant à leur équipe, se faisant de petits signe. Mais Keiyuu chercha du côté opposer, il voulait voir si ELLE était là, il fut content de l'apercevoir accompagné de deux autres filles. A peine eut-il le temps de s'en rendre compte que l'arbitre demanda l'attention des deux capitaines. Ceux-ci se regardèrent avec un air de défis.

-Bon les règles sont toujours les même (bah oui ça a pas changer depuis XD) et j'espère que vous les respecterez bien. Bon commençons, le coup d'envoi que choisissez vous ?

-Je prend pile, commença Die en fixant son adversaire.

-Alors je prendrais face.

L'arbitre lança sa pièce et....

-C'est face, c'est donc l'équipe Hanshi qui commence, mettez vous tous en place !

Miyavi eut un petit geste de victoire lorsque le reste de son équipe le rejoignit. Die viens se mettre devant lui.

-Alors Miya tu m'as l'air bien joyeux aujourd'hui.

-Mais oui la vie est belle, j'ai un petit ami, c'est nous qui commençons et on va vous mettre la raclé ça peut pas mieux aller !

-C'est ça ouais redescend sur terre mon pauvre tu rêve la, c'est nous les meilleurs et on va encore gagné ! Fit Tsuguri en passant son bras autour du cou de son capitaine.

-Tsu...

-Oui Die ?

-Retourne à ton poste.

-Ok ok j'y vais...rhooo si on peux plus s'amuser.

Die regarda son vis à vis qui se moquait.

-Et ben lui alors toujours à ce faire remarquer, dit Reita.

-Rei....tu devrais faire pareil !

-D'accord ça va j'ai compris.

Et se fut au tour de Miyavi de regarder son rival se moquait.

-Bon Uru t'es prêt j'te fait une super passe et on leur met direct la pression !

-Compris capitaine on les aura !

-J'adore quand tu m'appelle capitaine tu devrait le faire plus souvent.

-Et puis quoi encore.

Une fois que tout le monde fut en place l'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi et le match démarra en grande trompe et les attaquants menaient franc jeu mais Mao le défenseur arriva à dégager le ballon pour son équipe. Miyavi eut un regard énervé mais fit signe à Kyo le gardien, il fit 3 de ses doigts.

-C'est le nombres de but qu'on va te mettre !

-On verra ça essaie pour voir !

La contre attaque démarra et le spectacle fut super les spectateurs étaient enthousiaste. Surtout du côté du lycée Shuuitsu enfin plutôt un groupe de fille.

-Youhouuuu !! Ils sont super aller y !!

-Aller Reita !!!

-Vas-y Keiyuu.

-Myco, Kitsu vous pourriez quand même soutenir notre équipe, fit Sochi.

-Et alors toi t'encouragerais quand même Kyo même si il serais pas de notre école, fit la première.

-Hum bien sur que oui !

-Bah tu vois alors laisse nous....en plus Kitsu encourage son chéri héhééhé.

-Rhoo commencer pas vous deux et c'est pas mon chéri d'abord.

-Ouais gardons nos force pour les encourager !! s'exclama Sochi.

De l'autre côté, vers la grande troupe du lycée Hanshi un bruit se fit entendre.

*pop*

Le bruit d'une bulle de chewing-gum qui éclate et ce n'était pas Yasuno. Ils levèrent leurs yeux vers l'origine de se bruit et...

-Tiens, tiens mais c'est le lanceur de base ball de l'équipe Tongie, Maya, commença Aoi.

-Et Aiji, rectifia Hiroto.

-Tout juste, répondit la personne désigné un blond mâchant du chewing-gum la casquette à l'envers.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Reprit Aoi.

-On viens voir votre équipe se faire rétamé par les champions du lycée Shuuitsu.

-Tu va voir si on va perdre !

-Euh est-ce qu'on peux s'asseoir ici ? Demanda Aiji un brun avec une drôle de coiffure.

-Mais bien sur, sourit Kai.

-Kai !

-Voyons chacun à le droit de voir le match.

-Oh merci aller Maya calme toi et viens t'asseoir.

-*pop* ok.

Ils s'installèrent à leur tour pour regarder les joueurs.

Durant le cours du jeu, lorsque Kyo arrêta l'un des tirs de Miyavi en le bloquant avec ses mains les supporters purent voir les joueurs de l'équipes Hanshi remonté sur le terrains.

-Bon les gars c'est Kyo qui dégage le ballon et comme il shoot comme un bourrin on va remonter pour mieux l'intercepter, fit le capitaine de l'équipe.

Mais à leur grande surprise, Kyo ne shoota pas du pied mais fit seulement une passe au défenseur, Tsu eut rapidement la balle permettant ainsi une nouvelle contre attaque. Miyavi regarda alors le gardiens avec des yeux sombres, qui sourit d'un air victorieux.

-Enflure !

-Hahaha !

Mais malgré leur effort personne ne semblait pouvoir marquer durant cette première période, ce pendant Uruha marqua un super but quelques minutes avant la mi-temps, Hanshi avaient l'avantage. Du coup pendant cette courte pause les deux entraîneurs conseillèrent leur joueurs et très vite la reprise eut lieu. Après un quart d'heure de jeu Shuuitsu reprit l'avantage par deux but l'un de Die l'autre d'Aki. Mais rapidement Miyavi réussi à égaliser et la c'était au premier qui marquait qui l'emporter, cela m'était un peu la pression sur les deux gardiens mais Kyo arrêta de nombreuse balle.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis Kyo c'est toi le meilleur je t'adoooooore !!! s'exclama Sochi en se levant.

-S'il vous plait vous pouvez arrêter un peu, fit un mec derrière elle légèrement énerver.

-Quoi je vous gêne, on est dans un pays libre et rien ne m'interdit de soutenir mon équipe !

-Alors faite le en restant assise !

La fille s'assit mécontente en grommelant.

-Oh !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sochi ?

-Y'a un mec dans les tribunes en face...

-Ben quoi ?

-Il a les cheveux rose !

-Et alors ?

-Il me fait penser à un chewing-gum.

Un moment de silence se fit entendre suivit très vite par des éclats de rire au grand désespoir du mec derrière elles. Au niveau du terrain un certain défenseur la regarda avec un drôle d'air mais très vite il se reconcentra sur le cour du jeu pas le temps de chaumer avec ses attaque répéter. Il ne rester que quelques minutes de jeu et tout le monde penser que le match se terminerait par un match nul mais Die réussi à piquer la balle à Miyavi et avec Aki ils réussirent à remonter tout le terrain et alors que tout le monde retenir leur souffle le capitaine marqua un super but sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et le coup de sifflet final.

-Youhouuuu ils ont gagné, ils ont gagné ! Fit Sochi.

-Oh pauvre Keiyuu....

Alors que les jouèrent s'apprêter à rentrer aux vestiaires.

-Kyoooo t'es le meilleur je t'adooooore ! S'exclama Soshi.

La sans était trop pour un certain défenseur châtain et à la grande surprise des membres de son équipes, il se dirigea ver les gradins, les escalada et se planta devant la fille en colère.

-J'en ai marre maintenant !! Tu vas arrêter d'essayer de draguer Kyo ok !! C'est mon petit ami, il sort avec moi alors tu te calme tout de suite pas la peine d'essayer d'attirer son attention !! Je t'ai à l'œil maintenant !

-Mao ! Descend mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Aki.

Le désigné rejoignit ses amis après avoir fait comprendre une dernière fois à la fille ce qu'il pensait. Il arriva en boudant devant son petit ami avec une moue enfantine.

-T'as du lui faire peur, se moqua Die.

-Tant pis elle avait qu'à pas vouloir attirer l'attention de Kyo.

Son petit ami passa ses bras autours de son cou en souriant.

-Oh mon petit ami est jaloux ?

-Ouais ben y'a de quoi aussi.

-Idiot c'est toi seul que j'aime et c'est pas une fille comme elle qui va le changer, fit-il en lui embrassant furtivement les lèvres.

Rassurer ils rentrèrent enfin tous dans les vestiaires. La fille elle semblait un peu ailleur.

-Ça va Sochi ? Commença Kitsune.

-Comment il t'as parler ! Désolé pour toi mais tu peux faire une croix sur le gardien il est déjà casé, dit Myco.

-C'est pas grave...commença-t-elle.

-Hein ?? s'étonnèrent ses amies.

-Oui parce qu'ils forme un couple trop kawaii !! reprit-elle les yeux pétillants.

-Sochi...., soupirèrent-elles.

De l'autre côté, dans les tribunes en faces.

-Ah je vous avez prévenu qu'ils y arriverez pas.

-Maya la ferme, dit Aoi.

-C'est dommage ça c'est jouer à pas beaucoup, continua Kai.

-Vous venez on va les voir.

Ils attendirent cependant que toute la foule sorte du stade pour les retrouver à l'entrée des vestiaires.

-Oh tiens y'a tout le monde je vois, fit Miyavi en voyants ce grand attroupement arriver.

-Et même des gens pas invité, reprit Aoi en regardant Maya de travers.

-Les gars je vous présente ma cousine Reila ! Fit fièrement Shou aux footballeurs. Et le premier qui dit quelque chose par rapport à son nom je l'assomme !

Tous rigolèrent alors que ce dernier bouder. Ils firent donc les présentations mais les conversations retournèrent vite au sujet principal....leur défaite....encore.

-Désolé Kai on a pas gagné, fit tristement Miya qui voulait impressionner son petit ami.

-Mais c'est pas grave Miya moi je trouve que tu as super bien jouer, comme tout le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs.

-Ouais vous étiez tous impressionnant ! Fit Yasuno.

-Et le but d'Uruha avant la mi-temps super ! Continua Saga.

-Vous aviez jamais aussi bien jouer mais malheureusement ils sont pas lâcher jusqu'à la dernière minutes sinon je suis sur que c'était égalité c'était dur de vous départager, dit Tora.

-Merci, firent les joueurs déçut d'avoir perdu mais heureux que leur amis est apprécier le match.

-Alors.....si j'ai pas le droit à un bisou de la victoire je peux avoir un bisou de consolation, reprit le capitaine en enlaçant Kai.

-Bien sur idiot, sourit-il.

-Miyavi...ça se fait pas de réclamer..., soupira Keiyuu.

-Ben quoi, ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de ça.

Et évidement il eut le droit à se qu'il réclamer. De son côté Ruki, légèrement stresser, se rapprocha de Reita qui était un peu à l'écart.

-Euh Rei...

-Oui ?

-Je....je voulais te donner quelque chose si vous gagniez mais j'ai envie de te l'offrir même si vous avez perdus, vous avez tellement bien jouer...

Le petit blond avait dit se la le regard légèrement détourner, en jouant avec ses doigts.

-C'est vrai ? Quelque chose pour moi ? C'est trop gentil Ruki, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Reita fit alors son ami rougir d'un coup en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il se rapprocha alors et se mit sur la pointe des pieds entourant de ses bras le cou du plus grand puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ruki se recula quelques secondes plus tard rouge tomate.

-Je....voilà....je t'aime et je....je voulais te le dire...ça fait un petit moment déjà....mais j'avais un peu peur....

Reita n'en revenait pas quand soudain il leva les bras en l'air, regardant le ciel et s'exclama.

-Merci mon Dieu mon rêve c'est réalisé...même si on a perdu !

Il enlaça soudainement son vis à vis, lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa plus intensément, l'échange était très doux et ils ne se séparèrent que par manque d'air. Le plus petit n'ayant toujours pas changer de couleur.

-Je t'aime aussi Ruki tu sais je suis heureux que se soit réciproque et que tu soit venus me l'avouer merci.

Il le garda contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, le petit blond heureux chercha à calmer les battement incessant de son cœur en se blottissant un peu plus contre celui qu'il aimer. Keiyuu remarqua bien vite tout ça et donna un petit coup de coude à son meilleur ami pour lui en faire part.

-Hep Miya regarde ça.

-Hum ? Oooooooooh et ben il fallait qu'ils soient un peu à l'écart pour que ça bouge entre eux, c'est pas trop tôt !

-Tu peux parler...

Non loin de là se trouver l'équipe Shuuitsu.

-Y'a pas à dire on est vraiment les meilleurs !

-Shin dit Shin t'as vu comment on est doué hein hein ?? demanda Tsuguri.

-Oui c'est vrai que vous étiez tous impressionnant.

-Ouais je suis trop doué hein, reprit-il fièrement.

-Fait gaffe à tes chevilles Tsu, se moqua Aki.

-Kyo est toujours aussi impressionnant dans ses cages, fit Toshiya.

-Ouais c'est le meilleur, répondit fièrement Mao en tenant la main du désigné qui lui sourit.

Ils passèrent alors devant leurs rivaux.

-Ton dernier but était super Die, c'est toi qui à fait gagner l'équipe, dit Kaoru.

-Ce but il était pour toi mon cœur, fit le désigné en embrassant son petit ami.

Miyavi lui entendit tout ça.

-Hey ! Piqueur de réplique, c'est moi qui aurait du dire ça, marmonna-t-il.

Soudain le groupe s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux.

-Vous avez vu tout ce rassemblement tout le lycée était venu vous voir perdre, se moqua Kyo.

-On vous à rien demander, venez pas nous narguer ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

-Oh mais y'en à qui on dut se tromper, Maya et Aiji qu'est-ce que vous foutez la ? Demanda Die.

-On est venu....

-Chut Maya dit plus un mot, fit Aoi agacé en lui mettant sa main devant la bouche.

Ce dernier la retira et bougonna à côté de son ami.

-Alors c'est donc lui ton petit ami Die, dit Miyavi en commençant à tourner autour du désigné.

-Oui Kaoru est le seul que j'aime.

-Hum....en tout cas Kai est mieux, reprit-il en se rapprochant de son petit ami et lui embrassa la joue.

-Exagère pas Miya, rougis le dénommé.

Die chuchota alors à l'oreille de Kaoru.

-En tout cas pour moi t'es le seul que j'aime, le seul dans mon cœur et pour moi le meilleur.

Kao rougis alors que son vis à vis l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Dite cette fille c'est la petite amie de qui ? Demanda Tsuguri en pointant Reila du doigt.

-C'est ma cousine, répondit Shou.

-Ah ouais maintenant que tu le dit y'a un petit air de famille. Enchanté !

-Dite c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'aimerais y aller, fit Kyo.

-Jamais content toi, rigola Aoi.

-Ouais ben c'est votre choix si vous voulez rester planter la mais moi j'aimerais profiter de ma victoire avec Mao.

-Si on aller tous en boîte de nuit ce soir ? Proposa Die à son équipe.

-Ouaiiiiis !! fit Tsuguri. Shin tu viens hein ?

-Euh oui bien sur.

-Kei et Toshiya aussi vous pouvez venir, continua le capitaine.

-Génial c'est sympa, sourit Toshi. On va s'éclater !

-Vous voulez venir vous aussi ? Demanda-t-il à ses rivaux.

-Hein ? Firent-ils.

-Et pourquoi ça hein ? Pour vous venter encore plus, dit Miyavi.

-Oh je proposer qu'on vous invite comme vous avez perdu mais si vous voulez pas, continua-t-il en commençant à partir tenant son petit ami par la main.

-Attend ! C'est d'accord ! S'exclama Miyavi.

-Ah je le savais, bon on se dit rendez-vous a 23h30 devant la boîte de nuit _Le Sunday_ ok ?

-Ça marche !

-Parfait, et si on aller prendre une douche à deux chez moi, fit tout bas Die dans le cou de son petit ami l'embrassant plusieurs fois.

Miyavi qui avait entendu ( lui aussi il a l'ouïe fine) marmonna.

-Piqueur de bonnes idées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miya ? Demanda Kai.

-Oh rien rien.

-Pourquoi t'as accepter ? Fit Aoi.

-C'est gratuit, sourit-il.

-Haha ça m'étonne pas de toi, rigola Nao.

-Reila peux venir aussi ? Demanda Shou.

-Bien sur ! Fit Kai.

-Maintenant qu'on est entre nous...Ruki, Reita alors ça se bécote quand on a le dos tourner vous vous décider de sortir ensemble ou pas ? Fit Miyavi en riant.

Les deux désignés rougir un peu le plus grand tenant toujours le petit blond dans ses bras. Ils cherchèrent alors leurs mots s'en vraiment arriver à dire quelques chose de concret.

-Haha aller soyez pas timide Hiroto et Tora se bécoter déjà devant nous.

-Et maintenant c'est Kai et toi, répondit Hiro.

-Haha il t'a clouer le bec la, rigola Yasuno.

-Dit donc je penser pas qu'il y avait tant de couples dans votre lycée, fit Maya.

-Bah si comme tu le vois, dit Nao. C'est pas pareil pour vous ?

-Non pas vraiment, reprit Aiji.

-Vous êtes coincé dans votre lycée, se moqua Aoi et Miyavi.

Maya marmonna dans son coin.

-Oh Tomoyo t'es la aussi ! Fit Miyavi d'un coup.

-Oui Miya c'est bien de l'avoir enfin remarquer, plaisanta Nao.

-Héhé désolé excuse moi, reprit-il gêné.

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle.

-Et je...je voulais aussi m'excuser.

-Mais...pourquoi ? S'étonna la fille qui ne comprenait rien.

-Ben c'est que j'étais...jaloux de toi....

-Et pas qu'un peu...

-La ferme Aoi.

-Ok j'ai rien dit, fit celui-ci en levant innocemment les bas en l'air.

-Pourquoi t'était jaloux d'elle ? Demanda Kai.

-Oui je...j'avoue que je comprend pas là, fit Tomoyo un peu perdue.

-C'est parce que je vous trouvez proche et que...j'avais peur qu'il te préfère à moi...

Ça le gêner quand même de dire ça devant tout le monde et surtout les désigné mais maintenant qu'il sortait avec Kai il n'allait rien lui cacher.

-Mais Miya c'était pas pareil et puis tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime, répondit Kai.

-Oui, sourit le désigné.

-T'as pas tout dit Miya, fit Reita.

-Hein ?

-Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, reprit le blond au bandeau espérant se venger.

-Ah.....euh oui...

-Quoi ?

-Ben c'est que....y'a deux jours...je...je t'ai suivis Kai...et je...j'vous ai espionner tout les deux....

-Miya !

-Pardon pardon pardon mais j'pouvais pas m'en empêcher...désolé....

-C'est pas grave, je suis content que tu me l'ai dit, fit Kai en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Et puis t'avais pas de soucis à te faire Miyavi, pour moi Kai est un bon ami rien de plus, c'est presque mon frère, dit Tomoyo.

-Merci, je suis content qu'aucun de vous ne m'en veuille.

En effet il était soulager d'avoir avouer tout ceci.

-Et y'a Nao aussi qui l'a fait ! Fit-il soudainement.

-Miya tu vend tes complices maintenant, rigola Uruha.

Tout le monde rigola.

-Tomoyo je suis content que ce mal entendu soit terminer, t'es sympa, il lui embrassa la joue. Ça te dit de venir en boîte avec nous ce soir c'est eux qui payent !

-Je sais pas trop...

-Aller !

Devant le regard pétillant de Miyavi elle céda.

-C'est d'accord.

-Youhouuu !

-Euh ça va pas déranger si on vient ? Demanda Aiji.

-Si !

-Mais non, ce que veux dire Aoi c'est que c'est eux qui auront une sacré note à la fin haha, se moqua Yasuno.

-C'est pas gentil de se moquer alors qu'ils ont été sympa de faire ça, fit Tora.

-Ouais ce qui compte c'est d'aller s'éclater ! S'exclama Hiroto.

Miyavi remarqua alors que son meilleur ami c'était mit à l'écart et semblait chercher des yeux quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il se rapprocha de lui et...

-Ben alors Keiyuu qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Celui-ci sursauta un peu, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir.

-Et ben je....

-Tu cherches ta copine hein ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Keiyuu devint rouge tomate et gigota dans tout les sens.

-N'im...n'importe quoi d'abord !! et et puis comment tu le sais !!

-Ah donc j'ai raison.

Le petit brun se mit les mains devant la bouche, si il aurait du dire une connerie il aurait pas fait mieux.

-Je...oui et alors....et puis comment tu le sais hein ?

-Et ben il faut que je t'avoue....

-Oh non et c'est repartit, soupira Yasuno.

-Que Nao t'as suivit !

-Miya c'est pas bien d'accuser les autres, fit Tora.

-Mais...

-Il as raison.

-C'est vrai toi Nao t'as fait ça ? S'étonna Keiyuu.

-Oui j'étais trop curieux et t'as pas à avoir honte elle est vraiment mignonne même si elle est de Shuuitsu.

-Ah bon ? Firent les autres surprit.

-Ben ça vous pose un problème à vous, reprit Miyavi.

Son meilleur ami le regarda étonné de voir qu'il prenait sa défense alors qu'il ne portait pas vraiment ce lycée dans son cœur. Les autres répondirent par le négatif, évidement que ça ne gêner pas.

-Alors si tu veux invite la ce soir à venir avec nous, comme ça tu pourra rester avec elle et lui parler....voir plus, continua Miya avec un grand sourire.

Ils fut vite rejoins dans son enthousiasme par d'autre et Keiyuu se résigna à aller l'appeler...enfin pas tant que ça, il voulait la revoir c'était une occasion comme une autre de pouvoir lui téléphoner. Il s'éloigna de la bande et composa le numéros, il avait un peu peur de lui reparler, il espérait qu'elle décroche et accepte l'invitation.

-Allo ?

-Euh salut Kitsune c'est Keiyuu.

-Oh salut je...suis contente de t'entendre...je suis désolé que vous ayez perdu pourtant vous avez très bien jouer.

-Merci c'est gentil....tu...tu es déjà partit ?

-Euh oui, je suis en train de faire les boutiques avec mes amies....pourquoi ?

-Je...j'voulais te voir mais tant pis...sinon tu...tu fait quelque chose ce soir ?

-Euh non....

-Tu voudrais venir avec nous en boîte, y'aura mes amis et aussi ceux de ton lycée...

-Je sais pas je...attend...

Elle posa sa main sur son téléphone et demanda à ses amies.

-C'est Keiyuu...

-Ooooooh.

-Bon ça va. Il...il veux m'inviter en boîte...

-Et t'as toujours pas accepter ! Fit Myco.

-Mais....j'ai pas envie d'être toute seule....

-Tu sera avec lui, fit remarquer Sochi.

-Mais il sera avec ses amis.

-Si il t'as inviter c'est qu'il veux te voir et être avec toi donc il t'aime bien alors accepte !

-Vous voulez pas venir avec moi quand même.

-Tiens cette fois on te gêne pas, dit Myco.

-Oh ça va hein.

-Moi je dit oui tout de suite ! Passer la soirée avec plein de beau mecs que rêver de mieux, reprit Sochi les yeux pétillants.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, donc vas-y accepte...viens Sochi on va la laisser un peu seul avec lui au téléphone, continua Myco en emmenant la désigné dans un autre rayon.

Elles laissèrent la leur amie, les joues un peu rougis accrocher à son téléphone.

-Euh excuse moi de t'avoir fait attendre.

-C'est pas grave alors...tu veux bien venir ? ' s'il te plait faite qu'elle dise oui '

-Oui je veux bien est-ce que je peux venir avec deux copines ?

-Si tu veux y'a pas de problème.

-Oh merci !

-Non merci à toi, j'ai hâte d'être ce soir pour te revoir, avoua timidement le garçon.

Il lui indiqua l'heure et le lieux de rendez-vous et discutèrent un petit moment ensemble mais Keiyuu devait rejoindre ses amis de même que Kitsune.

-A te voilà enfin Keiyuu tu nous à fait attendre, dit Miyavi.

-Ben vous êtes encore là ?

-Ouais enfin Maya et Aiji sont partit, répondit Saga.

-Tant mieux, fit Aoi.

-Mais t'arrête un peu ceux sont tes rival enfin surtout Maya on le sais mais t'es pas sur un terrain la déstresse, reprit Nao.

-Bon ben maintenant que t'es la on va pouvoir partir, dit Yasuno. Moi j'vais rentrer chez moi et annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle et les bonnes nouvelles que Mai à louper aujourd'hui héhéhé il va être trop deg' de pas pouvoir venir ce soir ça va être marrent.

Et sur ce il partit. Saga lui fut inviter par Shou et sa cousine à venir chez ce premier finir la journée, Tomoyo rentra chez elle aussi tout comme Keiyuu. Tora, Hiroto et Nao décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en ville. Reita et Ruki décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée avec Uruha et Aoi, malgré le mécontentement de Miyavi qui ne comprit pas pourquoi ces deux premiers ne voulaient rester seul comme lui le faisait avec Kai.

Très vite l'heure tant attendu arriva et ce fut un gros attroupement qui prit place au porte de la boîte.

-Ouah le monde ! Fit Tsuguri.

-Haha on va remplir la boîte à nous tout seul, rigola Die en arrivant.

-Oh Die ben te voilà enfin oublis pas que c'est toi qui paye, dit Miyavi en s'approchant du désigné.

-Compte pas sur moi pour payer pour eux, marmonna Kyo.

-Pour tous ?

-Et oui, reprit Miyavi avec un grand sourire. Y'a la couz à Shou et on a inviter Maya et Aiji mais ça dérange pas hein ?

-Je sent que ça va faire un trou dans mon budget, continua Die désespéré.

-On peux payer à deux si tu veux, fit son petit ami.

-Non non garde tes sous pour toi...mais c'est gentil t'es adorable * il l'embrassa* je t'aime.

-En tout cas merci beaucoup à vous ça nous fait super plaisir d'être la, sourit Kai dans les bras de son chéri.

-C'est fait pour, reprit Die en lui rendant son sourire.

-Ouais et maintenant tous sur la piste de danse !! s'exclama Toshiya.

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Fit de même Aoi.

-Moi j'veux juste rentrer parce que j'en ai marre d'être sur le trottoir, dit Kyo.

Kai s'éclipsa des bras de son petit ami pour aller chercher Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo t'es là ? Youhou !

-Euh ici Kai.

Le désigné put voir un bras s'échapper de la foule.

-Ah je t'ai trouver t'en mieux, viens sinon j'vais te perdre ici, sourit le garçon.

-Oui...y'a beaucoup de monde dit donc.

-Ouais c'est vrai...Miya regarde qui j'ai réussis à trouver.

-Oh Tomoyo heureusement qu'on t'as trouver maintenant que t'es avec nous tu restes.

La fille sourit à cette attention, les deux garçons lui tenait fermement les bras pour pas la perdre.

Un peu plus loin sur le trottoir.

-Euh dite les filles...vous voyez Keiyuu ? Demanda Kitsune.

-Peut-être que si on était plus grande on verrais mieux, fit Sochi.

-Pas faux, répondit simplement Myco.

Elles décidèrent alors de bouger et...

-Oh non encore elle ! Mais elle te suit partout ou quoi !fit Mao en voyant la fille du match.

-Mao dit pas n'importe quoi, elle à bien le droit de venir en boîte avec ses amies.

-Mmm.

Il alla cependant la voir.

-J'espère que tu viens pas pour Kyo et que j'ai été clair.

-Ah vous êtes là aussi ?

-A première vu elle était pas la pour ça, fit Kyo en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras. Petit jaloux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis pas du genre à piquer les petits amis des autres et puis vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux !

-Mignon ?! Reprit Kyo.

-Je suis rassurer alors.

-Mais j'continuerais à dire que c'est le meilleur !

-Ben t'as intérêt vu que c'est le meilleur !

Ils rigolèrent alors, devant les regards entre désespéré et étonné des autres filles. Alors que le couple s'éloigna d'elles, une jeune fille s'approcha.

-Euh bonsoir, je m'appel Reila, vous êtes les petits amis des amis de mon cousin ?

-Euh non non on est venus accompagné notre copine ici, on a été inviter par Keiyuu, fit Myco.

-Ah oui c'est bien un ami de mon cousin.

-Ah et c'est qui ? Demanda Sochi curieuse.

-Shou.

-Connait pas.

-Il fait du basket au lycée Hanshi.

-Ah ok c'est pour ça, nous on est du lycée Shuuitsu et y'a pas basket la bas, répondit Sochi.

-Je comprend alors.

-Ah au fait moi c'est Sochi, elle Myco et celle qui sera...j'espère la petite amie de Keiyuu c'est Kitsune, ravis de te connaître.

-Hey mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi, fit Kitsune.

-En tout cas si tu veux rester avec nous pas de problème au contraire, sourit Myco.

-Merci c'est sympa.

-Pas de problème.

Elles discutèrent ensemble et rentrèrent dans la boîte.

-Bon tous ceux dont c'est moi qui doit payer la place vienne ici ! S'exclama Die pour regrouper tou le monde.

-Ah c'est pas trop tôt on va enfin rentrer, dit Hiroto.

Ils finirent par rentrer dans cette grande pièce rempli de musique quelques minutes plus tard.

-Youhouuu la piste de danse aller viens par la Kei on va danser ! Fit Toshiya en y allant comme une fusée tenant son petit ami par la main.

Il commença alors à danser collé serré avec son petit ami qui souriait à tant d'enthousiaste.

-Haha Toshi ne changera jamais il aime toujours autant faire la fête, dit Kaoru. Tant fait une tête chéri qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais pas si j'vais pouvoir me prendre un truc à boire maintenant, fit le désigné en regardant son portefeuille vide.

-Mais t'inquiète c'est moi qui paie aller on va s'asseoir, on va s'amuser ce soir et puis t'as rendu pas mal de monde heureux en faisant ça je suis fier de toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'installer à une table, rejoins par leurs amis et commandèrent de quoi boire.

-On en prend aussi pour Toshi et Kei, la ils s'amusent mais à force de se défouler tout à l'heure ils vont être crevé, fit Aki.

-Ben ils se démerdent, dit Mao.

-T'as toujours la solution toi, rigola Die.

-Ben quoi ?

-Dit tu veux quoi toi Shin ? Demanda Kao.

-Rien de l'eau ou un truc de genre seulement.

-Ben pourquoi ? Questionna Tsuguri.

-Je tiens pas l'alcool.

-Ah.

Une lueur étrange apparut dans les yeux de Tsu qui se rapprocha de son ami.

-Aller Shin juste un petit verre.

-Non.

-Aller.

On apporta alors les boissons commander et Tsu se saisis de la sienne et la mit sous le nez de Shinya.

-Aller juste un.

-Non.

-S'il te plaiiiit.

-Non.

-Maiiiis Shineuuuuh !

Le désigné se leva donc pour lui échapper mais son ami se mit à le suivre. Ils se mirent donc à courir dans toute la boîte de nuit.

-S'il te paliiiiit !

-J'ai dit non !

-Mais pourquoi un seul ça va pas te tuer.

-Je tiens pas l'alcool et vous aller en profiter !

-Mais nan *p'tete un peu...*

-Si je le sais.

-Shiiiiin aller !

Il passèrent devant plusieurs personnes.

-Hahaha mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, rigola Nao.

-A première vu je dirais que Tsuguri veux faire boire son ami qui n'a pas l'air d'accord, dit Yasuno.

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

-Hahaha ils sont trop fort !

Keiyuu lui chercher Kitsune dans toute cette foule et réussi enfin à la trouver.

-Oh Kitsu je te trouve enfin j'ai eut du mal avec tout ce monde...oh tiens tu es la aussi Reila.

-Oui comme tu vois.

-Oh Keiyuu je suis contente de te voir euh je te présente Sochi et Myco.

-Enchanté.

-Salut !

-On est contente d'enfin te rencontrer, fit Sochi.

-Euh....

A cause de la présence des autres filles, Keiyuu semblait encore plus timide. Surtout que leurs regards étaient porter sur lui. Mais au bout de quelques instants il se décida.

-Tu...tu veux venir danser avec moi ?

-Je...

-Mais évidement qu'elle veux ! S'exclama Myco.

Pour la peine elle eut le droit à un regard noir de la désigné rougissante et une tape sur la tête de son autre amie.

-Bien sur que je veux bien venir danser, sourit Kitsune à Keiyuu en se levant. Et vous feriez mieux de faire pareil vous, marmonna-t-elle pour ses amies.

Le garçon l'emmena alors sur la piste de danse déjà rempli, ils dansèrent très proche l'un de l'autre (remarque y'a pas non plus immensément de place la dedans) se regardant en souriant, rougissant un peu plus à chaque fois. Non loin d'eux se trouvait Miyavi au côté de Kai.

-Alors Miya tu t'amuse bien ? Demanda se dernier.

-Oui on a vraiment bien fait de venir, tout le monde semble s'éclater.

Il regarda en particulier Nao et Yasuno au milieux de la piste qui danser n'importe comment, inventant des chorées en riant aux éclats.

-Et puis comme je t'ai à mes côtés ça peux pas être mieux, sourit-il.

A la table de l'équipes Hanshi, Toshiya et Kei venaient de s'asseoir épuisé, ce dernier assis sur les genoux de son petit ami tout deux leur verres à la main.

-Fiou ça fait du bien de se reposer, fit Kei.

-Moi j'aurais bien continuer, répondit Toshi.

-T'es increvable toi, rigola Kei.

-Et oui pas mal hein, reprit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Soudain ils virent passer des personnes connut.

-S'il te plait Shiiiin pour me faire plaisiiiiiir !

-J'ai dit non rhaaa mais il est increvable.

-Haha lui aussi, dit Toshi une fois qu'ils quittèrent leur champ de vision.

-Ouais Tsu à trouver une nouvelle façon de s'amuser, pauvre Shinya on dirait que Tsuguri l'aime bien mais il a toujours une façon particulière de le montrer, fit Aki en riant.

-Dit Kyo tu veux pas qu'on aille danser ? Demanda Mao.

-Moi ? Aller danser ? Alors la non.

-Bon d'accord j'y vais tout seul alors.

Aki jeta un coup d'œil au couple que formait Die et Kaoru et qui était en train de s'embrasser passionnément depuis tout à l'heure et reprit.

-J'crois que je vais y aller moi aussi, y'a trop d'amour qui se dégage de se côté, rigola-t-il en montrant d'un signe de la tête les deux enlacé.

Alors qu'il danser tranquillement Mao fut entouré par deux filles qui le regardaient.

-Euh oui ?

-T'es mignon toi, t'es seul ?

-Euh...

-Tu viens danser avec moi ?

-Non viens avec moi ?

Elles commencèrent à se le disputer en lui prenant chacun un bras. Lorsque Kyo vit ça il se leva et d'un pas colérique alla le rejoindre poussant toutes personnes se trouvant sur mon chemin. Une fois arriver à son niveau il le délivra (tel un prince charmant x''D) de l'emprise des filles en se plaçant entre eux.

-Je vous interdit de le toucher, j'vais pas laisser des pauvres poufs draguer mon petit ami devant moi s'en rien faire ! Alors vous aller dégagé et que je vous revois plus dans mon champ de vision ni tourner autour de lui sinon c'est à moi que vous aurez à faire, fit-il avec un regard noir.

Les filles effrayaient s'éloignèrent rapidement.

-Voilà qui est réglé, bon maintenant je te quitte plus ! Reprit le blond en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci...je suis pas le seul jaloux on dirais, dit Mao en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Ben quand on te colle trop c'est normal....surtout ce genre de meuf ça me plait pas du tout !

Son petit ami rigola doucement et l'embrassa.

Du côté des filles Reila venaient de présenter ses nouvelles amies à Tomoyo qu'elle voyait toute seule.

-Coucou Tomoyo t'es toute seule ?

-Oui tout le monde est parti danser et ça me tente pas.

-Ok j'te présenter deux filles du lycée Shuuitsu, Sochi et Myco.

-Salut !

-Tu veux pas aller danser t'es sur ? Reprit Reila.

-Mais on va pas lui laisser le choix, fit Myco en la poussant sur la piste avec l'aide de son amie.

Elles l'entraînèrent alors mais après un temps elle dansa à son tour.

-Dit moi Reila, tu peux me montrer c'est qui ton cousin ? Demanda Sochi.

-Bien sur....alors voyons où il est....ah ! Tu vois c'est le châtain là bas un peu timide avec son ami...tss je suis sur qu'ils s'aiment.

-Vraiment !

-Calme toi Myco, rigola Sochi.

-Ouais et j'espère ne pas avoir à mit immiscer pour que ça bouche, reprit la cousine en riant.

-Oh tu serais toi aussi de ce genre ?

-Ouais héhé.

-Vous êtes bizarre comme fille, rigola Tomoyo.

-Et oui avec nous on s'ennuie pas, firent les deux filles de Shuuitsu.

Il est vrai que depuis hier Shou était plus gêné quand il était seul avec Saga et cette gêne était réciproque. D'ailleurs ils étaient tout deux assis à une table en train de boire et peu de paroles furent échangé.

Ruki lui prenait un grand plaisir à danser sur toutes les chansons, en souriant de sa joie de vivre sous le regard protecteur de Reita. Celui-ci le saisis par le bras et à sa surprise l'embrassa tendrement, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement à cette nouvelle relation entre eux mais heureux de ça.

Miyavi lui s'arrêta de danser et emmena son petit ami par la main jusqu'à la table où se trouvait Die, Kaoru, Toshiya et Kei.

-On dirais que c'est le coin de ceux qui sont en couple, rigola Miya.

-Ouais on dirais, fit de même Die.

-On peux s'asseoir ? Demanda Kai.

-Ben bien sur vu que ce coin est fait pour, reprit Die.

-Et si vous voulez on a commander des boissons vous pouvez les boire vu qu'ils y en à deux un peu trop occuper, dit Toshiya en parlant de Shinya et Tsuguri.

-Oh c'est sympa merci, continua Miyavi en prenant un verre.

De l'autre côté de la salle.

-Ouah c'était génial ça tout le monde à finit par faire comme nous, ça c'est une soirée avec ambiance, fit Nao.

-Ah ça oui ! Dit Yasuno. Fiou c'est épuisant aussi....mais...oh et Nao regarde là ça serais pas....

-Mais si t'as raison...aller viens on va le voir.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers une table où se trouvait un jeune homme plus âgé en train de boire.

Il avait les yeux bleu foncé, des cheveux mi-long noir avec des reflets et quelques mèches.

-Bonsoir monsieur mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Nao.

-Oh salut les jeunes, ben on est samedi comme vous j'ai le droit d'en profiter pour m'amuser y'a pas que le lycée dans la vie et j'vous ai déjà demander de m'appeler Seiji je suis pas vieux !

-Euh tu nous appelle les jeunes c'est toi qui te vieillis là, fit remarquer Yasuno.

-Haha t'as pas tord.

-En tout cas j'verais pas ma prof ici, continua le rosé. Brr rien que dit penser.

-Alors j'vous paye un truc à boire ? Demanda Seiji.

-Euh...

-Vous êtes majeur n'est-ce pas, on est pas au lycée ? Donc détendez vous et amusez vous, reprit le plus vieux.

-Bon d'accord.

Ils discutèrent un peu avant que Nao ne remarque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à l'arcade t'es tombé ? J'avais jamais remarqué ?

-Non pas du tout c'est un....ex-ami qui, parce qu'il avait trop but, m'a arracher mon percing...trois points de suture et une cicatrice, répondit Seiji.

-Arf ça à dut faire mal, dit Yasuno.

-Ben j'étais pas frais non plus alors.... j'm'en souvient plus.

-Hahaha.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de bonne humeur laissant de côté la relation pion élèves qu'il y avait entre eux habituellement.

Shinya quand à lui finit par s'affaler sur une chaise vite rejoins par Tsuguri.

-C'est bon Tsu, j'abandonne c'est d'accord j'accepte....en plus je meurt de soif là....t'es têtu ma parole.

-Super !

-Je sent que je vais le regretter.

-Mais...t'as même pas confiance en moi, fit tristement son ami.

-Mais si rhaa.

Ils commandèrent de quoi boire mais Tsu épuisé par sa course se cala contre son ami à moitié endormi contre son épaule. Shinya regarda ça avec un sourire et lui embrassa le front.

-Ça t'apprendra à me faire courir comme ça, t'es crevé maintenant.

-Mmm.

Alors que tout le monde se déchaînait, s'amusait, riait sur la musique, celle-ci s'arrêta pour quelque chose de plus calme. Le DJ de la soirée prit alors son micro.

-Bonsoir à tous j'espère que vous vous éclaté !!!!!!!

-Ouaiiiiiis !!!

-Tant mieux ! Mais maintenant nous allons mettre quelque chose de plus doux pour les amoureux, voici le temps des slows !! Aller je veux voir tout les couples sur la piste de danse !

Certain y étant déjà changèrent simplement de position, enlaçant leur bien aimé par la taille ou le coup, calant ou non sa tête contre son torse, s'embrassant ou se câlinant, une main dans les cheveux, un baiser dans le coup. L'ambiance avait changer. D'autre durent partir.

-Dommage va falloir attendre en les regardant, fit Yasuno.

-Ouais tout le monde à pas la chance d'être accompagné, continua Nao.

-A qui le dite vous, soupira Seiji.

Du côté de nos trois couples ça commencer à bouger.

-Bon si on y aller nous aussi, fit Toshiya en emmenant Kei par la main.

-Qui aurait cru que je verrais un jour Kyo danser un slow avec Mao comme ça....pourquoi on à jamais d'appareil quand on en a besoin, fit Die.

Ce qui fit bien rire Miyavi.

-Tu viens Kai on va montrer à certain comment on danse les slows.

-Hey c'est pour moi que tu dit ça !? Attend un peu tu va voir de quoi on est capable !

-J'attends que ça !

-Ah non vous allez pas commencer, si c'est comme ça allez-y tout seul, dit Kai les bras croisés.

-Il à raison on est la pour passer du bon temps, on est pas sur un terrain de foot, fit Die.

-Oui t'as raison...pardon Miyavi.

-Non c'est moi qui a commencer.

Leur petit ami respectif les embrassèrent, fier d'eux et ils allèrent danser à l'heure tour.

De leur côté Keiyuu et Kitsune c'était arrêter de danser. Ce premier joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Euh...Kitsu...tu veux bien continuer de danser avec moi ?

-Ou...oui bien sur.

Il l'a prit délicatement par les hanches, la regardant dans les yeux, il sentit ses joues chauffées et rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

Non loin d'eux se trouvait Aoi et Maya en plein sur la piste qui se défié du regard. Aucun ne bouger, il se fixer simplement sans rien dire. Ce fut Maya qui coupa le silence en s'apercevant de quelque chose.

-Oh tiens toi aussi tu as un bracelet porte bonheur.

-Oui et alors...

-C'est le même que le mien....sauf que le tien et bien usé.

-Oui je l'ai depuis mon entrée au lycée.

-Ton vœux va p'tete bientôt se réaliser alors, moi c'est pas mon cas, fit le blond en regardant son poignet.

-J'espère bien...

Maya remarqua alors son regard dirigé vers l'un de ses amis 'je vois de quoi il s'agit'. Il lui attrapa le poignet et tira un grand coup sec sur le bracelet qui se craqua sous le regard étonné et en colère d'Aoi.

-Et voilà, fit Maya.

-Salaud qu'est-ce que tu as fait, mon vœux se réalisera jamais à cause de toi !! rend moi ça !

-Et hop !

Le blond le jeta alors loin de sa porter.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard.

-J'vais plutôt te tuer oui, ragea Aoi en allant le chercher.

Il marmonna sa rancune disant que le blond aller passer un sale quart d'heure et lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour prendre son bracelet il toucha la main de quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux son regard croisa celui de son ami Uruha sans pouvoir s'en détaché. Ils rougirent légèrement et se relevèrent toujours tenant le bracelet. Le châtain le lâcha et après une hésitation demanda.

-Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Aoi n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Je oui... oui !

Ils rougirent un peu plus, Uruha passa ses bras autours du cou du brun et ils se laissèrent entraîner par le rythme, le châtain appuya alors son front contre celui de son ami. Aoi croisa alors le regard de maya qui lui fit signe avec ses pouces levés en l'air.

-Merci..., murmura-t-il.

Le blond lui fut fier de son coup.

-Et qu'on vienne pas me dire que je suis rancunier après ça.

Soudain il entendit un bruit bien connut.

*pop*

Il en chercha donc l'origine.

Alors que Miyavi continuait à danser il remarqua Aoi et Uruha, avec un large sourire il tapa sur l'épaule de Keiyuu qui danser à côté.

-Quoi ? Je suis occuper et j'veux pas écouter tes remarques sur moi, fit Keiyuu.

-Mais non voyons je sais que tu te débrouille très bien tout seul, mais regarde derrière toi.

Un peu énervé il se retourna et vit le couple.

-Alors tu vois le future couple héhé, fit Miyavi.

-Ah oui ils tarderont pas à être ensemble héhé.

-Je dirais dans deux semaines c'est bon.

-Tu veux rire avec ce qui ce passe là, la semaine prochaine c'est bon.

-On pari ?

-Prépare toi à perdre !

-On verra haha.

Ils se serrèrent leur mains avant de reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Miya ? Demanda Kai.

-Rien rien, tu le verras bien toi même, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Maya quand à lui trouva enfin ce qu'il chercher, c'était Yasuno qui faisait des bulle de chewing-gum.

-Dit Yasuno tu veux pas m'en donner un steup ?

-Non....et puis t'en à toujours sur toi d'habitude.

-Oui mais je les ai déjà tous mâcher.

-Tant pis pour toi *pop*

-Tss amateur.

-Qui moi un amateur ? Parce que tu penses faire mieux ?

-J'en suis sur !

-Alors si on faisait un concours.

-J'te suit !

Aiji qui chercher son ami le trouva face à Yasuno tout les deux mâchant et faisant des bulles.

-Maya ça fait un moment que je te chercher....mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-J'fait un concours de la plus grosse bulle, tu veux regarder j'vais gagné !

-Que tu crois !

-Euh non ça m'intéresse pas 'quels gamins', bon moi j'vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour aller danser, reprit-il en partant.

Du côté des filles, elles étaient toutes assise à regarder la piste.

-Tss c'est rageant, y'a plein de beau mecs ici mais soit ils sont casé soit ils sont gay c'est pas de chance, marmonna Myco.

-En tout cas moi ce que je vois c'est qu'avec mon cousin ça bouge pas rhaa, fit Reila.

-J'crois qu'on est condamné à juste regarder, dit Sochi.

-Oui..., soupira son amie.

Pourtant quelques temps plus tard un garçon vient se planter devant elles.

-Salut...

-Salut.

-Dit....tu veux venir danser avec moi ? Demanda Aki à Sochi.

-M..moi ?

-Oui...

-Euh...d'accord.

Il l'a prit par la main et elle rougis comme un tomate bien mure.

-Héhé aller profite et rougis pas autant Sochi, se moqua Myco.

-Vous aimez vous taquinez vous, fit remarquer Tomoyo.

-Ouais !

-Toi aussi t'en baveras, reprit-elle.

-Je sais...mais pour l'instant j'en profite haha.

Elles les regardèrent danser mais ce n'était pas les seules non loin Aiji viens s'installer aux côté de Nao.

-C'est pas juste moi aussi je voulais l'inviter à danser....

-Ouais je comprend....on a pas de chance....

-Aller vous trouverez bien, fit Seiji.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répondirent-ils.

-Qui sais la personne qu'il vous faut est peut être juste à côté de vous...

Aiji et Nao se regardèrent avec un drôle d'air.

-Haha mais non c'était une façon de parler.

Alors que Miyavi et Kai continuer à danser, ce dernier fit remarquer quelque chose.

-Tomoyo est toute seule là bas....dit ça te dérange pas si je vais danser un slow avec elle ?

-Mais non voyons.

Il l'embrassa avant de le laisser aller rejoindre son amie même si elle n'était pas vraiment toute seule.

-Tomoyo tu viens danser ?

-Euh....et Miyavi alors ?

-Il est d'accord et ça me ferais plaisir si tu acceptes, sourit-il.

Comment pouvait-on résister à quelqu'un comme lui. Ils allèrent donc sur la piste de danse, Kai prenant dans ses bras la fille et dansant sur le rythme. Il lui sourit et à cette instant précis Tomoyo ce dit qu'elle avait bien fait de venir car là elle était heureuse et lui rendis son sourire.

En ce qui concerne Kitsune, elle remarqua que son amie avait trouver quelqu'un avec qui danser et lui aurait bien fait une remarque mais seul Keiyuu occupait réellement son esprit.

-Dit..est-ce que....est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

La fille n'en revenait pas.

-Je...oui bien sur que je t'aime bien.

-Moi....je crois que je suis amoureux de toi...

La le cœur de Kitsune rata un battement et ses joues devinrent rouges. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, Keiyuu sentit une bouffé de chaleur sur ses joues rouge coquelicot (gentil coquelicot mesdames xD )

-Je....je peux...t'embrasser....

Il avait dit ça tout doucement et à peine dit il le regrettait déjà.

-Je....oublis ce que j'ai dihummm.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit les douces lèvres de la filles sur les siennes. Bien que surprit, il la serra un peu plus contre lui, ils l'approfondir, mêlant leur langue dans une danse douce et sensuelle. Miyavi, qui était retourner s'asseoir, regarder ça avec un air de fierté pour son meilleur ami. Cela ne passa pas non plus inaperçue pour Myco.

Sochi, elle, était toujours contre Aki, regardant ses yeux sombres sans pouvoir s'en détaché.

-Dit moi t'as chaîne à la lèvre elle ne te gêne pas ?

-Non c'est une habitude à prendre.

-Pourtant au lycée tu l'a met pas...alors que ça te rend encore plus beau....

-Merci, mais toi aussi t'es mignonne.

-Je sais pas trop....

-Moi je te dit que si....et si je l'a met pas au lycée c'est qu'ils me l'ont interdit et pour jouer au foot vaux mieux éviter.

Elle rougis un peu plus.

-Et...est-ce que....ça te gêne quand tu ... embrasses quelqu'un ?

-Non...j'vais te montrer.

Il rapprocha alors son visage du sien, passant une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. Il n'eut pas de mal à approfondir le baiser et se séparèrent par manque d'air.

-Waah...

-Je t'avais bien dit que ça gêner pas, sourit Aki.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la fille avait reprit possession de ses lèvres, aimant se contact froid avec le percing lors du baiser.

Quelques temps après ce fut la fin des slows, la plus part des personnes étaient retourner s'asseoir pour boire un coup et alors que la musique n'était pas encore changer on put entendre:

* POP *

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et virent Maya et Yasuno la moitié du visage recouvert de chewing-gum. Ce qui entraîna le fou rire de plusieurs personnes autours d'eux comme Aiji, Nao ou encore Seiji. Les deux concernés se regardèrent aussi puis firent de même avant de se diriger au toilette pour essayer d'enlever tout ça.

Quelques temps plus tard l'ambiance reprit de plus belle tout comme les musiques endiablés mais à la différence du début de soirée c'est que tout les groupes se mélanger, buvant un verre ensemble, dansant sur la piste de danse entre éclats de rire partagé, discutions loin d'être sérieuses. On pouvait voir les nouveaux couples ou futurs rester collé ensemble ou encore Reila manigançant un plan pour essayer de casé son cousin avec son ami avant la fin du weekend et donc avant qu'elle ne parte. Tsuguri lui c'était carrément endormit dans les bras de Shinya. Et lorsqu'on voyait les deux capitaine d'équipes rirent ensemble comme si rien ne les séparer on pouvait se demander si ils étaient bien rivaux. En fait ils étaient rivaux....mais pas trop !

* * *

Tadaaaa j'espère que ça vous à plut malgré la longueur ^^ et que vous avez passer un bon moment en y lisant ^^

laissez vos opinions marchiii =D

kisu kisu et à une prochaine fois =33


End file.
